The Highland Road
by Whackedgourd
Summary: Summary is posted in the first chapter. Short form, a romantic story, simply because I could.
1. Prologue

Set five years after the events in Brave. Another, less connected Lord and his Clan are attending the Highland Games, with the intent of marrying off their eldest daughter and making matches for their older sons who have not yet married. I have no idea how to pronounce the Scottish names, I only went to a baby name site and thought of what both parents might decide to name their newborn child. Translations at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Lord Fergus watched with rising spirits, as his only daughter, and eldest child, went and sat with the Young Lords. They welcomed her happily enough and listened as she began telling them about the new sword manoeuvres she had learned during the last two years. His brother Lords had been sending their sons to learn at his side, in the hopes that Merida would eventually choose one of the boys as her husband, thus making him the next high king and giving the boy's father life long bragging rights over the other two Lords. If Fergus had to guess, the Macguffin boy was closest to Merida in romantic terms, but Wee Dingwall was her closest friend. The poor Macintosh boy was barely on the fringe of consideration, even if he was the physical pick of the litter. Fergus smiled to himself, his daughter wasn't one to have her head turned by a handsome face. She had been raised to see the best in people and the outside fair often proved that it was the only best of the person.

Fergus' musings were interrupted when the great hall doors were swung open by a large, affable looking young man.

"Yer Highness, Lord Fergus!" the young man near shouted brightly, clearly unafraid of reprisal. "I'm Laine MacGinnis of MacKenzie! Lord MacKenzie sends his regards to yer house an' home. Sends his love to the Queen from Lady MacKenzie and Lady Kenzie. Also to Princess Merida, Lady Kenzie says hello and that she's going to strangle ye when she gets here. She told me no reason why, though I believe it may have something' to do wi' that basket o' snakes you sent her last year." Laine said with a cheeky, and somewhat anticipatory, grin at Merida, who broke into gales of laughter.

"Ahh! Good, the girls do get along well." Fergus shouted from his throne. "Tell me boy, when does Lord MacKenzie plan on arriving.

"He'll be arriving by tomorra's evening meal. An' Kenzie's madder 'en a wet hen. She's nae going to be good company." Laine said with a chuckle. Merida burst into fresh giggles. He went and sat with the young Lords and Merida to give an account of the trip from Clan MacKenzie lands.

There was no rebuke to the boy's behaviour, he, having been raised alongside Kenzie of Mackenzie, had some immunity for talking ill of the girl. The eldest girl, after three grown sons. She was not yet the youngest and was currently up for marriage, having reached sixteen and surpassed it three years ago. Merida was two years her elder, but the girls had a fast, if confusing, friendship. The young man, Laine, fit in somewhere between victim and confidant, with the way the girls treated him. The worm incident three years back would go down in favoured history by the triplets, Laine and Kenzie being the recipient and instigator respectively.

* * *

I'm taking a break from my RoTG fanfic to write this, since it won't leave me alone, and I can only fully focus on one story at a time..


	2. First Half

Summary; Set five years after the events in Brave. Another, less connected Lord and his Clan are attending the Highland Games, with the intent of marrying off their eldest daughter and making matches for their older sons who have not yet married. I have no idea how to pronounce the Scottish names, I only went to a baby name site and thought of what both parents might decide to name their newborn child. Translations at the bottom of the page.

Lord Fergus watched in rising spirits as his only daughter and eldest child, went and sat with the Young Lords. They welcomed her happily enough and listened as she began telling them about the new sword manoeuvres she had learned during the last two years. His brother Lords had been sending their sons to learn at his side, in the hopes that Merida would eventually choose one of the boys as her husband, thus making him the next high king and giving the boy's father life long bragging rights over the other two Lords. If Fergus had to guess, the Macguffin boy was closest to Merida in romantic terms, but Wee Dingwall was her closest friend. The poor Macintosh boy was barely on the fringe of consideration, even if he was the physical pick of the litter. Fergus smiled to himself, his daughter wasn't one to have her head turned by a handsome face. She had been raised to see the best in people and the outside fair often proved that it was the only best of the person.

Fergus' musings were interrupted when the great hall doors were swung open by a large, affable looking young man.

"Yer Highness, Lord Fergus!" the young man near shouted brightly, clearly unafraid of reprisal. "I'm Laine MacGinnis of MacKenzie! Lord MacKenzie sends his regards to yer house an' home. Sends his love to the Queen from Lady MacKenzie and Lady Kenzie. Also to Princess Merida, Lady Kenzie says hello and that she's going to strangle ye when she gets here. She told me no reason why, though I believe it may have something' to do wi' that basket o' snakes you sent her last year." Laine said with a cheeky, and somewhat anticipatory, grin at Merida, who broke into gales of laughter.

"Ahh! Good, the girls do get along well." Fergus shouted from his throne. "Tell me boy, when does Lord MacKenzie plan on arriving.

"He'll be arriving by tomorra's evening meal. An' Kenzie's madder 'en a wet hen. She's nae going to be good company." Laine said with a chuckle. Merida burst into fresh giggles. He went and sat with the young Lords and Merida to give an account of the trip from Clan MacKenzie lands.

There was no rebuke to the boy's behaviour, he, having been raised alongside Kenzie of Mackenzie, had some immunity for talking ill of the girl. The eldest girl, after three grown sons. She was not yet the youngest and was currently up for marriage, having reached sixteen and surpassed it three years ago. Merida was two years her elder, but the girls had a fast, if confusing, friendship. The young man Laine fit in somewhere between victim and confidant, with the way the girls treated him. The worm incident three years back would go down in favoured history by the triplets, Laine and Kenzie being the recipient and instigator respectively.

The next evening came quickly, but before the evening meal, Laine and Young Macintosh were out in the grand court yard waiting for the MacKenzie Clan to arrive. They had become fast friends, which surprised both Fergus and Lord Macintosh. The young Lord was haughty and looked down on everyone who wasn't noble. Laine, somehow, managed to get through the cool exterior and make a friend out of the other young men. Young Macintosh had held out for a few hours the night before, but after a recounting of the worm incident and something else relating to the girl Kenzie. Soon the five young people were laughing and drinking ale, with the exception of Merida, who held to that a princess didn't drink excessively. It was a good thing, because, she wound up hauling Wee Dingwall to his father's tent after the boy fell down the three steps outside the great hall and turned his ankle. The other lads had buggered off to the stables hours before. Fergus, Elinor, the triplet princes, and Merida, were now waiting for word that the MacKenzie Clan had arrived, and Fergus found himself watching the two older lads talk.

"So why hasn't the MacKenzie girl been married yet?" Kincaid Macintosh asked with a grin, expecting a shot at the girls looks or personality.

"Not a one measured up to Lord MacKenzie's expectations. He already has four boys to inherit his lands and holdings. Marrying off his only daughter, wasn't a necessity. He even argued with his Lady about not letting 'his wee baby girl' marrying some barbaric animal that would treat her badly." Laine said, pulling out a length of string and weaving a cat's cradle out of idleness. "She'd be for the convent, if Kenzie didn't agree with her mum. A good marriage, brings a good alliance. Kenzie's been raised to be a good wife. To be sure, I ne'er saw her be anything but a pain in the arse." Laine said with a snort, he turned the cat's cradle over to Kincaid, who took it and made a few tugs with the string, turning it into a Jacob's Ladder.

" So she wants to be married? She and Merida…?" Kincaid asked in confusion.

"Are the most confusing of friends. Oh aye, Kenzie can ride better than a horse skin can, but she likes being a girl, which is where she an' Merida part ways in liking each other." Laine chuckled and turned the Ladder into a pair of cat whiskers, he held it up to his face and grinned at Kincaid, who snorted and batted the string out of Laine's hands. "Aww, who hits a helpless kitten?" Laine said mock mournfully, both boys started snickering.

They kept talking and occasionally, laughing, until the MacKenzie standard was sighted and the train of people rode up on swift looking horses. Everyone to a man, looked exhausted with the long over land journey. What had taken the longest to keep moving, was the large Saxon carriage that Lord MacKenzie had bought for his wife and daughter to travel in. Currently, his wife was fuming inside the carriage and his daughter, Kenzie, rode her chestnut mare, as she had for most of the trip. The head of the train of people stopped and the large, not so large as Fergus or Lord Macguffin, almost bouncing form of Lord MacKenzie nearly jumped off his horse.

"Fergus! 'Tis good to see you again!" shouted Lord MacKenzie. Fergus broke into a large grin and went down to greet his old friend. They clasped forearms and pounded on each other's back for a moment. "Ah, me Queen Elinor! Lovely as ever. Merida, still a bad influence?" he asked with a conspirational wink, Merida grinned. Lord MacKenzie patted her head and moved on to the triplets.

"Ahh, the wee criminal element has turned up now that twilight is upon us." Lord MacKenzie said with a laugh as the boys raided his pockets, looking for sweets and small toys he always brought for them.

"Yer still as indulgent to the children as ever, Owen." Elinor said, as the triplets ran off holding small bags of honey candies and wooden soldiers.

"Yer their parents, ye needs must be strict. I'm near uncle to them, I can be ever indulging." Owen MacKenzie said, and hugged the Queen. He had gone to the games, when Elinor was on the market for marriage. He had even tried for her hand, until he met a foreigner woman and ran off with her. Lady MacKenzie wasn't very foreign, her family were Saxon and good friends with some of the lowland clans, which is how she and Owen had met at a grand games.

Almost all Scots Clans had attended and she was sponsored along with a close family friend. He had been good friends with Elinor in the beginning and had kept up that friendship, eventually extending it to Fergus and the other Lords. Only some of the lowland clans didn't like Owen and his own. Clan MacDonnell for instance. The trip would have taken only a week had MacDonnell allowed them passage through his lands. Luthais MacDonnell had kept a hatred of Owen, since he had also tried for both Elinor and Lady MacKenzie. He had managed to lose both and was bitter to the very end. He had had to swallow his pride and marry a woman from his own clan in order to keep his title as Lord.

"Laine?! Where is that boy? There you are, lazy slug! Fetch Kenzie from her horse. Carry her, if ye must. Just get her inside." Owen shouted, his daughter shared his wife's determined nature, or as Laine once put it, both women could give mules lessons on stubbornness. Kenzie was tired, both physically and mentally. Her mother had tried to continue lessons in the carriage, which gave Kenzie motion sickness, she couldn't read her books while riding, and they couldn't stop the caravan for two hours simply for a lesson or two. So her mother and she had been at odds the whole trip and Kenzie was fair worn out and almost asleep in the saddle. She had her hood up and her cloak wrapped around her. Laine shook his head and helped Kenzie off her horse, throwing her over his shoulder so that the groom could move her mare easily.

"Can ye stand?" Laine asked sympathetically.

"Laine, I have been riding a horse for almost a week straight. I can nae stand. I don't think I could even bear children anymore." Kenzie grumbled from inside her hood. "I dinnae care how, just get me to me room and have the maids get a hot bath ready." she mumbled, and slumped against Laine when he carried her bridal style inside the castle.

"The poor lass is exhausted. I'll see to her bath, and one for Lady MacKenzie." Elinor said and summoned several maids to get the tubs ready.

Laine left Kenzie in the room her room, she and her maids would share it and the next rooms with her mother and her ladies maids. The bath was in front of the hearth, perfect for keeping the water warm. Servants poured water into the wooden tub as she waited. She dismissed them, and Laine, so she could have her bath in private. Her maid Ellie was the only one to remain.

In the great hall, Owen, Fergus and the other Lords caroused happily, halfway drunk already as they waited for the ladies and the food to arrive. The younger generation sat around the hearth, waiting also for the newest person to join the wedding game. Laine was on duty, he served as Kenzie's bodyguard and her father's messenger. Almost two hours had gone by, and only Lady MacKenzie had turned up in the great hall, along with Queen Elinor. The Lords and their heirs were introduced, and each found their reception quite chilly. Lord Macintosh especially. Owen didn't notice this and was engaged in a game of 'Drink till yer Blind' with Macintosh and Macguffin.

When Lady MacKenzie looked up from her plate of sweet meats, she saw her daughter in the red, nearly maroon, dress, that she had forbidden her to wear ever. Lady MacKenzie hissed at her husband.

"Look at yer daughter! I told her not ta wear that dress!" Lady MacKenzie whispered furiously. Kenzie had the attention of every man in the room, even the nine-year-old triplet princes. She squared her shoulders and walked towards her father, who grinned broadly at her and swept her under his arm.

"This is me lass Kenzie. Me only gel out of the lot of them." Owen said proudly. "Now, go sit with Merida and the young lads. They'll keep ye entertained. And no pulling tricks like the last time, understand?" Owen's tone lowered to prove he was serious.

"Oh, Dad. I'm not going to do anything. I'm a lady and ladies don't start things." Kenzie said sweetly and turned to Merida. "However, I can finish what you started with tha' basket o' snakes ye sent me." she said quietly so only Merida and the others could hear her. Merida snorted.

"Oh, aye ye can try." Merida said challengingly.

"You're still as wild and reckless as ever." Kenzie said with a sniff.

"An' yuir still a stuck up little priss." Merida retorted hotly. The young women glowered at each other for a moment, before both broke into giggles.

"I can nae stay angry. Th' snakes were clever." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Th' spiders more so. Aren't you scared of 'em?" Merida asked, taking a roll from the basket a servant brought by.

"'Tis why I had Laine find them all. He chased me 'round the castle for days with one. At least until I found out he was making 'em outta string. He had a fair nasty surprise tha' evening." Kenzie said with a wicked grin at Laine, who didn't notice. The girls kept talking, unintentionally excluding the three young men with them. Iestyn and Gavan were enthralled with the stories the girls told, Kincaid however, could only stare at Kenzie.

"Do ye see what I see?" Owen said to Domhnull and discreetly pointed to the hearth where their children sat. Domhnull saw it too. "Should we be discussin' a betrothal and dowry?" Owen asked, if he had to marry his daughter off, it wouldn't be to the highest bidder. Both men watched as Kincaid made mooncalf eyes at Kenzie, they chuckled when his jaw fell open and he became a mouth-breathing dullard.

"Maybe. Let's give it a while. Me boy is stubborn." Domhnull said thoughtfully.

"Hah! Me lass could give a mule lessons on bein' stubborn!" Owen shouted and downed the rest of his ale. Both men roared for more and then laughed.

Kenzie looked over at her father, her mother was studiously ignoring the men as they drank and roughhoused. The younger set left the great hall, the young men were too young and inexperienced to drink like their elders and the girls weren't allowed to drink anything other than wine and they could never get drunk. Laine was sent after Kenzie, simply because he knew how to manipulate Lord Owen enough to get out of his actual duties as squire. He found the others in the stables.

"Laine! There you are. Come and join us. Merida was about to tell us how she turned her mum into a bear." Kenzie said brightly. Laine took a wineskin, and noted wryly that they all had one to themselves. Except Gavan, he didn't handle drink well. "Go on Merida." Kenzie said, turning back to Merida with an eager look on her face. Her Lowland clan was without any such tales and legends. Nothing as fascinating as Demon Bears or mothers turning into bears. Merida finished her tale to applause from the others.

"You'd make a good baird Merida." Laine said, and drank from his wineskin.

"I wish I could turn me mum into a squirrel or a mouse. Just to get her away for a day or too. She's nigh unbearable lately." Kenzie sighed wistfully.

"Yer mum ain't that bad." Laine said with a grin.

"She thinks I'm going to be an old maid. I'm nineteen. 'Tis hardly old enough to worry about not being married and without a gaggle of grubby little bairns pulling on me skirts." Kenzie groused and took a long pull off her wineskin.

"If ye go much longer, they may just make me marry you." Laine said, horrified, Kenzie and Merida laughed hysterically. "Och, me pride! 'Tis injured and grovelling for mercy." Laine said dryly. The girls fell against each other, laughing, even the boys were chuckling.

"Me mum would hang naked by her toes before letting' the son of me wet nurse marry her precious bargaining chip!" Kenzie said, sobering from her laughing fit only to drink more.

"Your da will have a fit if he finds out yer drinking more'n you should." Laine said, Kenzie, Merida, and the young Lords gave him the same look of scornful amusement. "Och now, ye needn't get brutal." he said with a rueful chuckle. Being the responsible one with these people was going to be difficult.

"So why hasn't yer da married ye off yet?" Iestyn asked, barely understandable, due to the wine and his Doric emerging.

"He thinks I'm a delicate little maid that needs coddlin'. I'm nineteen already. He just doesnae want me gone from th' castle. He's too soft on me." Kenzie said, with a pout.

Kincaid snorted.

"Most gels' are glad to be kept from marriage." Kincaid pointed out, after taking a long swallow of liquid courage. He'd slap himself the next day at his first words to the woman he was enthralled with.

"I don't want ta marry. I want ta be mistress o' me own home. But for a girl, 'tis either marry a man, or be wed to God. An' I don't do well cooped up in church on Sundays for a couple hours. I'd become a ravin' lunatic within a week in a convent." Kenzie said with a hard-edged smirk. "Besides, I've courted the devil a time or two with me antics. God wouldn't take adultery against Himself lightly." she added to gales of laughter at her wry tone.

"Aye she has. I bear testament to tha'! Scars an' all!" Laine said, his wine finally taking effect. "She used fletching glue on me face and stuck worms to me. Then told me to go fishin'! The worms fell off after a day or two. But the glue!" Laine cried to loud laughter.

"Ma brothers thought tha' was the best trick ever!" Merida laughed, tears of mirth were streaming down her cheeks. " An' then there was the noodle catastrophe!"

"Tha' was nae me! No one can prove it was me! There was nae proof!" Kenzie shrieked instantly, making Laine and Merida double over and laugh hysterically. "I dinnae have to take this! I'm off to me bed!" Kenzie said, feigning insult and swept out of the stables. Or she would have, if her balance hadn't taken the brunt of the wine. She nearly fell into an open stall, but Kincaid caught her and both left the stable. They walked up the side entrance and stood for a moment on the rampart, just looking at the darkened landscape.

They went inside and Kincaid walked with Kenzie to her room.

"I didnae mean to come off so rude." Kincaid began sheepishly, he idly wondered where his arrogance and self-confidence had disappeared to, as he tried to form some coherent sentences to impress Kenzie.

"'Tis nothing' I haven't already asked myself. Why am I looking forward at bein' wed to a stranger I've ne'er met before? 'Tis simple. It's an adventure. I'm no' brave, like Merida. But I am eager to start a new life. Maybe a husband is the only way I can go, since I don't want to be put in a convent or become a healer woman." Kenzie said and yawned. "Thank ye for seeing me to me room. I'll be seeing ye tomorrow I ken?"

"Aye. Maybe we can go riding." Kincaid said eagerly, Kenzie gave him a smile and went into her room. He walked with a proud swagger back to the great hall.

The next morning, started a little too brightly for most of the castle inhabitants. Servants, pages and children were the only people out and about. The first of the nobility awake was Kincaid Macintosh and his father. They were headed to the stables to ready some horses, and Kincaid couldn't figure out why his father was following him.

"Da, what's going on?" Kincaid asked, a little unnerved by his father's silence and his stare. Neither were normal for the older man.

"Just wondering what ye thought of the MacKenzie lass?" Domhnull asked, trying not to be too obvious. Kincaid grinned as he recalled his first look at Kenzie. It wasn't her dress or her face that caught him. It was her hair, the colour of honey in a flat glass jar, lit from behind by sunlight. Her eyes were as green as new wheat and her lips made him slightly weak at the knees. He was well versed in pleasing, and being pleased by, women. He held no illusions or fantasies about what he really wanted Kenzie for, but now his father was asking unusual questions, so he had to keep his head on straight. How he convinced himself that his father didn't notice his sudden silly grin or the faraway look as he thought about Kenzie was a mystery.

"She's pretty." Kincaid said simply, watching his father out of the corner of his eyes.

"I heard you were taking her riding today." Domhnull said, throwing in his trump card. "You'll treat her accordingly. She's a noble and you'll remember that." Domhnull said darkly. "You may be finding yerself in deep shite if you ruin 'er and refuse to take responsibility. Ye also may find yerself married to 'er. Her da and I have talked. But we tabled th' discussion until we're sure 'tis a good match." Domhnull said with a broad grin at his son, when he shot him a worried look.

"Married to 'er? Da, what about choosin' fer meself?" Kincaid asked in a panic.

"You're getting' on in years and yer mum is worrying' she'll die before seein' grandchildren. I'm worrying' about dyin' and you not havin' an heir or five." Domhnull said with a wide grin as Kincaid rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it, da. Just, don't say anything' to 'er." Kincaid said with an aggrieved sigh as he untangled a bridle and hailed a stable boy. "Ye get Lady Kenzie's horse ready. We'll be going for a ride 'ere soon." he said to the boy.

"Her father will want an escort present." Domhnull pointed out.

"How am I to know if she's right fer me, if I cannae have a real conversation with 'er? She won't speak free if she's being watched by a maid or her guard. Tha' Laine, I think he's smitten wi' her." Kincaid asked and glared at the bridle in his hands.

"Laine is hand fasted to a girl in his home clan. Owen said so, when I spoke of him being too close to his daughter." Domhnull said, as if thinking through a fog. He was getting too old to drink like he was young. He snorted to himself. "Would ye like me to ride behind ye? Satisfy her father and keep ye outta trouble." he offered with a wry grimace as he recalled his own father doing the same to him when he was attempting to court young ladies.

"Da! No! Laine will ride behind. Or a stable hand. Someone who won't be distractin'." Kincaid groaned in absolute horror at the thought of his father following him and a new conquest into a secluded thicket. He stopped his train of thought there. Even thinking about the possibility of his father witnessing anything was terrifying. Domhnull may be indulgent to his only son, but he wasn't a negligent father in the least. He would still take a horse whip to his rear if Kincaid did anything to shame his clan. Domhnull left his son to see to the horses and went to find a cure for his hangover. Really too old to be drinking like he was his sons' age. Kincaid watched him go, and began thinking about who to ask along as escort. He wondered if there were any deaf and dumb servants or just ones that didn't speak Gaelic or English.

Kenzie woke up an hour later, her mother had found her after she had gotten into bed, and had fully scolded her for wearing the deep red dress. Thankfully, she didn't know about the wine or the fact that she and Merida were the only two girls with the four young men. Kenzie called for her maids and with their help, she was washed, dressed and turned out for the day. Her dress today was a simple light blue linen with a yellow leather belt. her hair was half tied back and parted on the left rather than down the middle, since she insisted she looked ridiculous with the long middle line going along her head. Kenzie stretched a little before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. During the games everything was done with the host and his family. Meals and events were kept public unless there was a reason only certain people were allowed to participate. The archery contest for Merida's hand in marriage five years ago was an example of particular participation. Kenzie wondered what her father would choose for her hand in marriage. Probably the winner of the entire Grand Highlands games. She sighed and sat down at her seat to a meal of goat yoghurt, sliced apples and, toasted wheat bread with honey. She didn't notice Kincaid staring at her from his seat along the benches for the separate clans. Merida put in her first appearance for the day as she sat down next to Kenzie.

"Why is Young Macintosh staring at us?" Merida asked blankly as a serving girl set her breakfast down. She sent Kincaid a look and he looked down at his half empty plate, embarrassed at being caught.

"I dinnae know. He's been doin' it for a while now." Kenzie said with a shrug.

"D'you wanna go riding after breakfast? Angus and I have been waitin' for a chance at a rematch from last time." Merida asked with a wild grin, Kenzie grinned back.

"Yer on. I'll met ye at the stables, once yer done eating. I gotta get Gwyn tacked up." Kenzie said as she stood and left the hall. Kincaid got up and followed her to the stables. She moved surprisingly quickly in the long skirt, unlike Merida, who tripped and stumbled in her finer dresses.

"There ye are. I was beginning to wonder if ye forgot." Kincaid said with a charming smile at Kenzie.

"Forgot?" Kenzie prompted, desperately trying to remember if she promised anything untoward.

"That ye promised to go ridin' with me today." Kincaid said, confidence flagging slightly, Kenzie breathed in relief, only riding.

"I think I did forget. Forgive me, but I have to talk to Princess Merida for a moment. I made plans I shouldn't have." Kenzie said with a sweet smile and met Merida at Angus' stall, three rows over.

"Merida, help!" Kenzie whispered frantically. "I promised to go riding with that lad there, and I cannae remember his name, or what else I may have promised." Kenzie said in a low voice. Merida looked over Kenzie's shoulder and noted that it was Young Macintosh.

"How 'bout I ride with ye as yer chaperone and make sure he doesnae try anything?" Merida asked quietly. "I can also keep ye from making a bigger goose of yerself."

"Starting with his name?" Kenzie asked hopefully.

"His name is Kincaid Macintosh, the next Lord of his Clan. He's arrogant, over confident, and a hot head. He threw a tantrum at the games a few years ago when I was supposed to wed the winner. Tossed his bow further than he shot the arrow." Merida said with a grin at Kincaid. "I'll be ridin' as yer escort." she said to his general disappointment.

"Well, yer better than me da offerin' to come along." Kincaid muttered and shook his head. He led his horse and Kenzie's mare Gwyn out of the stables and offered Kenzie his assistance in mounting. Kenzie was in the saddle before he could cup his hands for a step up. He looked a little startled, but grinned and mounted his own stallion. A black demon of a horse, only he and a handful of other people could handle the beast. Merida came around on Angus, bareback as usual. Kenzie shook her head at the sight of near delicate Merida atop a great beast such as Angus. Her own mare was a thoroughbred pacer. Equal in both her speed and stamina, Gwyn wasn't the faster runner or the last to drop, she was steady and kept even. Merida tried to keep along side Kenzie and then Young Macintosh, but it was clear from the swift glares he kept sending her, that her presence, though necessary, was unwanted. Merida took to ranging either ahead of her friends or falling behind long enough for Kenzie and Kincaid to actually talk.

"Ye did forget that ye were comin' ridin' wi' me" Kincaid asked with a slight pout and a look from under his long fringe of hair, the girls back home called it smouldering and he ran with it. He had bedded more women with the look, than without it. Kenzie gave a nervous sort of laugh and toyed with a lock of her blonde hair.

"Yeah, I guess I had. I was drinking the wine. Same as you an' th' others. But I think it affected me more'n I thought it would. I remember going out to the stables and laughing, but not much else after that." Kenzie admitted with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders. She shivered then, the spring air was still cool in the mornings. "I forgot me cloak, My mum will skin me if I fall ill." Kincaid raised a black, carefully shaped, eyebrow, then pulled off his, mostly for effect, red fox and black woollen cloak and swung it around Kenzie's shoulders.

"There, yer mum won't have anything to be angry about." Kincaid said, he was accustomed to colder temperatures, this wasn't much of a sacrifice for him. Though, by the look on Kenzie's face, it was a very big, and hugely generous, thing for him to have done.

"I… Thank ye." Kenzie said quietly, a little stunned at the sudden show of generosity from the young lord. They rode in silence for a few minutes and watched as Merida raced by on Angus. "So, what do ye do for fun? And don't say ye train with your weapons. Laine says that all the time, when I know he's out with his gel Tannis."

"Well, I do find me training to be entertaining. Now don't ye dare tell anyone, but I like playin' the lyre, and reading tales." Kincaid said, he did enjoy those things, but the line was an oft used one to endear himself to a young lady. "Do you play an instrument?"

"I'm not much for music, but mum wanted me to learn something so I picked something a girl has no business playin'." Kenzie admitted with a wicked little smirk. Kincaid found himself grinning right along with her.

"What do ye play?" Kincaid asked hoping for a good answer.

"I can play the bagpipes." Kenzie said, and smiled brightly when Kincaid threw his head back and roared with laughter. A girl who could ply the bagpipes was hysterical.

"How in the nine hells did ye convince yuir mum to let ye learn?" Kincaid asked through his snorts and guffaws. "I know naught of any girl who plays the pipes."

"It took near a month o' arguing' up an' down. I told her it was either bagpipes or lessons in dancing' from the Spaniard an' his mistress. Mum didn't want me learnin' their flamenco or th' tango. Somethin' to do with bein' very unladylike." Kenzie explained and then had to explain why the dances weren't something an unwed young lady would ever learn, even if her father allowed it.

Kincaid still found it hilarious that Kenzie knew how to play the bagpipes, something his Clan was known for doing either horribly or exceedingly well. It was only horrible if his tone deaf father put action to bragging and tried to play more than a few notes. They rode on, turning and heading back to Castle DunBroch. Occasionally a laugh or a giggle would escape on or the other. When Merida came up, she told them about the pipers competition that evening and couldn't figure out why both Kenzie and Kincaid nearly fell off their horses laughing. Once they were back in the stables and watering their horses, Kincaid had to ask a question that had been wriggling around his head.

"Kenzie, ye never said just why you chose the bagpipes, instead o' any number of instruments. Ye had yer pick, dinnae you?" Kincaid asked, handing Kenzie a curry comb.

"Oh aye, my pick of singing, the piano forte, the viola, and the ever popular flute." Kenzie said sarcastically. "I told my mum, if she wanted me to learn something, then I wanted to choose. I chose the bagpipes and she agreed. I never thought me tutor would make me learn how to play well however. I was stuck learnin' an instrument I never really wanted to learn in the first place."

"So why did you keep playin'?" Kincaid asked, taking the hoof brush from Kenzie.

"I had to, as me mum said, and before I got good at it, I made a very satisfying racket any time I wanted to get revenge for too tight dresses, pinchy slippers, and tortuous hair pinning. Took me four years o' playing till they caught on that the early morning, cat being eaten by a squirrel racket, was my way of rebelling and making me parents pay for something I didnae like." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"You and me da would get along like fish an' water." Kincaid said with a grin.

"I mean nae offense, but he's the one with the same blue paint, on his face and wild hair?" Kenzie asked, a little hesitantly.

"Aye, he is." Kincaid said with a proud smirk.

"He looks like he's crazy. Absolutely stark, raving, mad." Kenzie said, wide eyed. "Took me a while, last night to realize that he wasn't. He isn't mad, is he?"

"Only in battle. He's somethin' of a berserker. Though he's really, more for tactics, than charging in blindly." Kincaid said, noting Kenzie's relieved look. She looked up from her horse and caught him looking at her, he grinned, she blushed and looked away. He'd walk with an obscene amount of swagger for the rest of the day.

Kenzie was summoned by her mother for her lessons, there was so much to catch up on and they had only the afternoon to get through three days worth. About an hour into the lesson, Lady MacKenzie caught Kenzie staring off into the ether for the fifth time. She finally asked what had gotten her daughter's attention so thoroughly.

"What was it like when you an' da were courting'?" Kenzie asked with a sigh.

"He was always a gentleman. Laird or not, he never took advantage of me." Lady MacKenzie said severely. "He treated me as if I was the Princess and not Queen Elinor."

"He said he ran away with ye." Kenzie said in confusion.

"He followed me back to me home and pledged ten years of tithing to my father for my hand in marriage. He spent three years on my father's farms. Living and working as a serf. He never once complained and made good friends with many of the lowland clans. My father fell ill and told your da to marry me before he died. A year after we married, my father passed on, and your da brought me to his castle in the upper lowlands." Lady MacKenzie said, remembering her courtship fondly.

"What about during your courting? Was he romantic or simply there?" Kenzie asked, and noted with interest how red her mother's cheeks got.

"He was very romantic, and persuasive. Keep your head on your shoulders, or the lads trying to court you will ruin you." Lady MacKenzie said shortly. She held no trust in either her daughter's ability to remain virtuous, or in the young Scotsmen around the Highlands. Restraint simply wasn't in their upbringing, not with battle a constant threat for most of them. Lady MacKenzie had missed an opportunity to bond with her daughter. She favoured lecture to conversation.

Kenzie suffered through the rest of her lesson and finally got to go riding with Merida and Angus. Laine had to tag along, just is case the girls needed help with something. When he was asked about sending the young man off with the Princess and his own daughter, Lord MacKenzie only laughed and said that the boy was wary of the girls, and would try to get away from them before he tried anything untoward. Lord MacKenzie was also fairly certain the girls would do something to Laine, rather than the other way around. Snorts and laughter were had until King Fergus pointed out that every man in his kingdom were led only through Queen Elinor's grace. If she so desired, she could take the reins of the kingdom and lead it better than even he could. A man was only as smart as the woman lead him to think. Mothers, daughters, sisters, and wives, all were able to wrap their men around their littlest fingers. Those men with daughters and wives laughed nervously.

Days and tournaments passed quickly. It was a good thing the games lasted for close to three months so that injured men could recover and compete in the later trials. Kenzie and Kincaid were getting closer, enough so that Kincaid was thinking hard about marriage. Of course, something would go wrong, his life was hardly smooth sailing since the last games and Merida's consorting with a witch. He sighed and laid down on the cot in his tent. All the clans that had shown up were living in tents, the few ladies were housed in the castle, to be with the Queen. Any invading force would be foolish to try for the castle. At least eight clans were encamped on the grounds, several thousand seasoned warriors would give even the Romans pause for thought. Kincaid snorted, the Romans had been gone for decades. The only things they left behind were their bath houses, and their cats. Kincaid snapped into a sitting position. Some of the cats that lived in the stables had litters of kittens. Some of them were old enough to leave their mothers. Kincaid called for two baskets and a messenger. He was going to take Kenzie for a picnic tomorrow, and a couple of kittens would be a sweet gift. Sweet enough to earn him a few kisses. That was all the opening he needed for now. He could exploit that gratefulness for weeks. He grinned and settled down to sleep, at peace enough to sleep without tossing and turning and worrying about other men trying to court Kenzie.

Kenzie sat with Merida, they had been to the Crone's Tooth and back, Kenzie wasn't nearly strong enough to climb the stone pillar. They were talking and laughing about what had gone on in the days tournament, hand to hand combat was a daily thing, and some foolish young Scot thought he'd get an easy win by challenging Gavan Dingwall. Gavan had learned a thing or to in the last few years. He was still quiet and still somewhat lost in the ether, but he was also a surprisingly good fighter, even without the element of surprise he retained. No one had seen him coming, but they did see the younger lad go down screaming and Gavan being named victor in the quick battle. Merida had made a fuss over Wee Dingwall and had named him her champion for the games, alongside Iestyn who was winning every game he entered. Kenzie was still waiting for Kincaid to win something, he had forgotten to enter many of the early games and was signed up for the caber toss, the stone pull, several different sword tournaments, and the stone throw. He had also been dragged into playing the Saxons polo and his father had made him participate in playing golf.

Apparently Kincaid had quite the swing, he was able to hit the little round ball harder and further than the men twice his age and experience. He had bragged and boasted all day about being in the official games, but when Merida mentioned the game of golf, he shut his mouth and glowered at the hearth fire for most of the evening, at least until Kenzie arrived with an apple pie she had managed to teach the triplet princes how to make earlier that day. Queen Elinor had been pleased and very relieved that someone knew how to keep the boys occupied and out of everyone's hair. Lady MacKenzie had finally ended Kenzie's lessons on the word of the Queen, so that Kenzie could spend more time teaching, the boys, and keeping them out of trouble. So far she had to cancel on Kincaid several times when the Queen asked her to tutor. The Queen had been relying on Kenzie a lot in the past week and just now saw how forlorn the girl was becoming. Elinor was headed out to the stables, her daily ride with Merida was due, and she saw Young Macintosh moping along inside. He had failed to get Kenzie for an afternoon ride yet again, for the third day in a row. His kittens were nearly old enough to have their own kittens, he noted dejectedly. He opened their basket and had to grin as they scrambled out and around Black Adam's hooves. He had caved and named his horse something other than 'You Evil Bastard!' for Kenzie's sake. She had smiled at him.

"Well, this is adorable." Elinor said sweetly and smiled lightly when Young Macintosh near flew out of skin in surprise.

"Yer Highness!" Kincaid stammered, trying to shove the sleepy kittens into the basket, especially the little ginger striped one that like to curl up under his chin. He hissed and winced in pain as their little needle sharp claws dug into his skin. "I…I!"

"Ye needn't say anything. I know a lovelorn look when I see it. If ye go now, Kenzie should be finished teachin' the boys how to make vinegar and soda explode all over the kitchen." Elinor said kindly, privately amused as the boy hastened away, red as a robin's breast from her sly comment, Elinor made a mental note to talk to Fergus about talking to Owen and Domhnull about their children. Merida showed up and both went for their ride.

Kincaid walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed the resigned looks on the scullery maids faces as they cleaned up after Kenzie and the boys, all of whom were sitting at a table.

"Kenzie! The Queen said you were free for the afternoon." Kincaid said, trying to remain aloof, enough to fool the three boys who didn't look the least bit fooled.

"Aye, we're done for today. Tomorrow, we'll be going into th' orchards." Kenzie said to the boys, who had whined when she agreed with Kincaid. "I'll be teachin' ye how to make jam and tarts." The boys whooped and ran off.

"You're good with them." Kincaid noted in admiration.

"They know they'll get books if they misbehave more than I've allowed for them. Teaching them their numbers an' letters by baking their sweets keeps them interested." Kenzie said with a grin, as she dusted off the flour and soda. "Did ye want me for something?" she asked, suddenly shy. Kincaid grinned and ramped up his charm.

"Would ye like to go for a ride? I have something to give ye." Kincaid said, flipping his hair out of his eyes, this never failed to get a smile and sometimes a giggle form Kenzie. She didn't disappoint and giggled, with a broad smile at him. She wouldn't tell him why his hair flip made her laugh, but he had it on good authority that Merida knew. He'd have to lean on her later. "I can have the cooks put together a meal for the two of us, if ye like?" he asked, Kenzie looked relieved and nodded her assent.

"You get th' horses, and I'll go get a new dress. The boys wouldn't settle down, and we wound up throwin' flour everywhere." Kenzie said ruefully, and fluffed her hair, a fine white powder puffed out. "It's in me hair, me nose and probably me under things. The boys are nothing, if not thorough." she sighed, not seeing Kincaid's eyes travel slowly down her body, as if he was trying to see through her yellow dress and underclothing.

"Aye. You go on an change. I'll wait at the stable for ye." Kincaid said, snapping back to reality when Kenzie looked at him expectantly. She smiled sweetly and went off, leaving Kincaid to enjoy watching her leave.

He ordered the maids to put together a basket of food and cold meats. He had to get the kittens into their basket and get the horses saddled. Kincaid suddenly snapped to, and grabbed the picnic basket. He had to get everything put together and he had only a few minutes. He ran as fast as he could and hurdled a trough to get to the stables in time to order a stable hand to get Gwyn saddled while he saddled Black Adam, and chased down his kittens. He could only find two and of them, one was the ginger stripe that liked to snuggle his chin. He stuffed them into the basket and turned to see Kenzie headed towards him.

"I told me da about going riding, and he said we didnae need an escort!' Kenzie said happily. "Course, we're never outta sight of the castle, so 'tis a moot point." she added sheepishly.

"Tis fine. We're only riding and having a bite to eat while we're out." Kincaid said nonchalantly, thinking his father and hers had talked. A slight thrill went through him. If her father said no escort was needed, then that was as good as permission to do as they pleased. This was turning out to be a very good day for Kincaid. He led both horses out and was quick enough to help Kenzie onto her horse. She grinned down at him, as he smirked triumphantly at her. She leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his forehead. He started and gave her a surprised look, then grinned at her.

"I believe this'll be an interesting outing today." Kincaid said with a pleased look on his face, he mounted and they set off. They flirted, shamelessly on Kincaid's part, and innocently on Kenzie's.

Black Adam and Gwyn kept nosing each other, looking as though they were whispering. Gwyn perked her ears up and nipped playfully at Black Adam, as he arched his neck and pranced away. Kincaid tried to get him under control, but Gwyn nipped Black Adam's flank, the stallion whinnied and tried to nip back. Gwyn spun sideways and took off at a gallop, making Kenzie shout in surprise as she was flung back by momentum. He turned Black Adam and spurred him into a gallop.

Kenzie mentally cursed herself for riding sidesaddle. All because she wanted to look a little more ladylike. She leaned forward, trying to get more of the saddle beneath her and hauled back on the reins. She could usually trust Gwyn to travel sedately without any guidance, but today she seemed to have more energy than usual. She managed to keep herself on the horse at least, until Kincaid thundered up beside and then in front of Gwyn. He edged Black Adam into Gwyn's space, forcing her to slow down in order to manoeuvre, just as she was about to sheer off, Kincaid grabbed the reins and began to lead Gwyn. He reined in Black Adam, effectively stopping Gwyn in her tracks. Kenzie slid off Gwyn and collapsed on the ground. Kincaid almost flew to her, leaving the horses.

"I haven't been so frightened in all me life!" Kenzie wailed. "I'm ne'er ridin side saddle ever again." she said, making Kincaid laugh in nervous relief, he held her arms while kneeling in front of her. Kenzie leaned her head on his chest and he hugged her tight.

"Are ye hurt? At all?" Kincaid asked, dropping his head, to whisper in her ear.

"Nay. Shaken surely. Will ye take the saddle off Gwyn? I'd rather ride bare back." Kenzie said softly, trying to get her fright under control. Kincaid took the opportunity to keep holding her, only to be surprised when she tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. "Ye saved me from a tumble. Thank ye." Kenzie said, blushing.

"That's twice ye kissed me. Do I get th' chance to even th' score?" Kincaid asked, putting on his smouldering look and pressed his forehead to Kenzie's. She gave him a cheeky smile.

"If ye so desire. I dinnae mind." Kenzie said boldly, and blushing red enough to resemble an apple. Kincaid took that moment to kiss Kenzie full on the mouth. She jerked back, startled. They looked at each other, Kincaid smirking at her, Kenzie wide eyed in surprise.

"That does nae count." Kenzie stated, putting her chin up petulantly.

"And why not? Seemed fair to me." Kincaid asked, still smirking and caressing Kenzie's cheek boldly. Kenzie shook his hand off and pulled away, Kincaid's face registered his disappointment.

"Nae, 'twas stolen. You will return it." Kenzie said, and found herself on her back, Kincaid above her, grinning wickedly. Kenzie had time only to shriek laughingly, before Kincaid was kissing her again. Kenzie was overwhelmed by his ardour and began to panic.

"What's th' matter? Am I tae rough?" Kincaid asked hoarsely, wanting nothing more than to continue.

"I… I'm nae sure we should be going so swiftly." Kenzie said quietly, Kincaid groaned loudly and rolled off her. "I just wanted to have time alone with ye." she admitted sadly.

"Did yer da know I was takin ye riding down the hill?" Kincaid asked, Kenzie's demeanour sent a ripple of unease through him.

"He knew. A week ago." Kenzie admitted quietly.

"I hope ye want a fall weddin'." Kincaid groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. Kenzie leaned on his chest, and gave him a weak smile when he looked at her.

"I wouldna mind a summer wedding'." Kenzie said softly, her hair fell over her shoulder, and Kincaid let in slip through his fingers, while he thought about her words.

"Fall, so that me mum can get here in time." Kincaid said with a soft look at Kenzie, she broke out into a full smile and leaned down to kiss him. "Ye will marry me then?" he asked, when she pulled back.

"Aye. I would be proud to be your wife." Kenzie said, she was a little afraid he'd say he was joking or that he was only toying with her. Kincaid smiled slowly, then rolled so that Kenzie was beneath him again, he kissed her deeply.

"I'll speak to me da, and then we'll both go to your father and speak to him." Kincaid said, Kenzie only blinked up at him, her head still spinning from his kiss.

Kenzie wasn't sure how, or when, but she and Kincaid ate the packed meal, and she cooed over the kittens. They kissed some more and then returned to the castle before dark. Kincaid was helping Kenzie down from her horse and taking the opportunity for a few more stolen kisses. Kenzie allowed him to take such liberties, until someone pulled Kincaid away from her, by his hair. Kenzie found herself being dragged out of the stables and into the great hall, by none other than her own mother. She was dragged in front of the King and Queen, and the gathered Lords, including her father.

"I demand the Macintosh boy be punished!" Lady Mackenzie shrieked at King Fergus.

"On what grounds?" Fergus asked blankly.

"He's ruined Kenzie here. Taken her out without an escort or her bodyguard. He took her off the castle grounds and out of sight of your own lookouts. I demand that Clan Macintosh pay reparations for my daughters tattered reputation." Lady MacKenzie shouted imperiously. Kenzie struggled out of her mother's grip and ran to her father.

"Da, its nae true! Kincaid hasnae done anything!" Kenzie said plaintively, Owen looked at her, then at his wife. "Please Da. We went out today without an escort, because I wanted at be alone with him. I wanted to have a real conversation wi' him. And I did! He wants to marry me! We're hand fasted!" Kenzie exclaimed, trying to get through to her father. Owen's head snapped up and he cast a glance at Domhnull, who looked flabbergasted.

"Did he say that before or after he ruined you?" Lady MacKenzie asked mockingly. "I raised an empty headed little goose! Owen, 'tis time you put your foot down and stop this nonsense. She's clearly been addled by that barbaric boy."

"He's nae a boy. He's the next Lord of Clan Macintosh and he is going to marry me!" Kenzie shrieked at her mother.

"Then where is he? I do not see him in the hall to defend himself or you!" Lady Mackenzie said holding her arms out to show that Kincaid wasn't in attendance.

"What? Where is he? He was there in the stables." Kenzie said in confusion, Kincaid hadn't followed them to the hall. Owen shook his head, partially for his own disappointment, and partly for his daughter's apparent heart break.

"We'll be leaving at day break. I'll no' let me family cause anymore trouble." Owen said heavily. He turned to Domhnull. "If yer boy turns up and will prove Kenzie is telling th' truth. Then I'll gladly accept his courting my Kenzie. I won't ask ye to pay recompense, since it was Kenzie's fault." Owen said respectfully. Lady MacKenzie went red in outrage.

"I will not allow my child to marry such a barbaric…!" Lady MacKenzie began shrilly.

"Be silent woman! 'Tis not for you to allow anything''! She is my child, and I make th' decisions regardin' her!" Owen roared at his wife, shocking her into silence and stunning Kenzie. She had thought her parents had a loving relationship, but this spoke of a deep underlying problem. "I apologize, my King, Queen Elinor. We will be gone at dawn."

He said again and pulled both women out of the great hall. They would stay in the tents with him while their things were taken from the rooms in the castle and packed onto their wagons.

Dawn came, and went with the MacKenzie clan, and still there was no sign of Kincaid Macintosh. It was only when a servant went down to the wine and ale cellars to bring up a fresh barrel for the evening meal, was Kincaid found. He had been locked in one of the smaller cellars that held the expensive wines. He was also drunk, having had nothing to eat or drink except the wine. His fists were bloodied from pounding on the thick wooden door for hours, and he desperately needed a bath. It took the better part of that night and the next day for him to sober up and get his head on straight again. When he was told about the fiasco Lady MacKenzie had caused, he was already turning and shouting for a weeks worth of provisions and Black Adam to be saddled. Gwyn had been left behind as recompense to Fergus and Elinor. Kincaid had her tacked up as a pack animal.

"Ye can't go after her son. She's already halfway through Macreid lands. They aren't our allies." Domhnull protested, worried about his son being taken prisoner or worse, killed.

"I'll be home with me wife in a week da. Have mum air out her weddin' dress. Kenzie will need it." Kincaid said and rode off after Kenzie. He rode hard, long after the sunset and near dawn, before he finally caught up the MacKenzie train. He rested until dark, letting the horses get their stamina back and then rode through the thick growth, to get to the head of the train, where Lord Owen rode. The carriage was near the middle, and wallowed slowly down the overgrown path. Kincaid would have to wait until the call was made to make camp, before he could even begin planning a way to get Kenzie away from her mother.

He didn't have to wait long. Kenzie gave him the opportunity herself. She got out of the carriage near midnight and walked to the edge of the camp, near where he was crouched and waiting. He almost sighed aloud, when he first saw her, she was tousled and dressed only in her night shift. The torch light danced in her honey coloured hair, and when she turned, he hissed in anger, there was a bruise on her cheek and jawbone that was already going to purple. Kincaid waited for just the right moment, when Kenzie turned away from staring into the woods, a heart broken look on her face that twisted a knife in his gut. As she turned, he rushed silently up behind her, wrapped a hand around her mouth and carried her just as quietly, back to the horses. Once there, he let her see who he was.

"Kincaid! What are ye doin here? If me da finds out!" Kenzie began startled.

"He isn't goin to. Not for a while at least. I'm taking ye back to Clan Macintosh and marrying ye before yer mum can do anything else." Kincaid said, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Kenzie right there, or at least get the chance to slap Lady MacKenzie for taking Kenzie away from him. He settled for kissing Kenzie. She didn't resist, in fact she practically begged him to keep kissing her. "What's got into ye? Not that I'm complaining'"

"Me mum wants me da to marry me off to the MacDonnell heir. He's coming to meet us tomorrow and mum expects me to be wed to him by sunset. She planned it all out since before we even left our own lands." Kenzie said, twisting a long lock of hair nervously.

"You'll be on Clan DunBroch land by evening tomorrow, and by dawn the next day, we'll be on me own land. Unless yer dad wants a war wi' Clan Macintosh and the King, he won't be letting yer mum come after ye. Let's go. We have a lot of hard riding, and only Black Adam will carry us. Gwyn's packed up wi' supplies." Kincaid said, mounting and pulling Kenzie up behind him. They rode for hours, until Kincaid felt Kenzie's arms slip from around his ribcage. He pulled the horse to a stop and let Kenzie dismount. She was tired and shivering from the cool night air. Kincaid went to Gwyn and rummaged through a pannier. He came back to Kenzie with a tartan. He tried to help her wrap it, until it became obvious that he was only undoing everything she had done.

"A tartan isn't going to warm me, Kincaid." Kenzie said softly, his blue eyes widened at the subtle implication, and he smiled at her, a roguish look in his eyes.

"Ye can never step back from tha." Kincaid said, pulling Kenzie into a hug.

"I know. I never want to. Being with ye is all I want." Kenzie said, slipping her arms around his waist. Kincaid knew she meant it, this was something she had never lied about, if she had ever even thought of lying, she'd get nervous and evasive. "Me da willna make me leave ye, if he believes ye've had me as yer wife." Kenzie whispered.

"MacDonnell wouldn't have ye if he thought ye were carryin his enemy's child." Kincaid mused, then pulled the plaid around both of them. "I can warm ye, but I'll warn ye now. It may turn out that in a few months ye no longer want to be me wife. I've been tryin to keep me temper under lock and key, and tryin' so very hard to be a good man to ye."

"You made yerself grow up. Ye're supposed to do that eventually anyway. You'll be the next Lord o' yer clan. They wouldnae put up with a child playin at being Lord. I wouldn't want to be with ye if that were the case. I know about yer temper and yer past…exploits. I've had no less than a dozen maids and servants tell me what a rogue ye were before ye set eyes on me. They said you changed overnight. No longer were ye off with other women at any chance ye got. I'm rather thankful o' that." Kenzie admitted with a grin at Kincaid's guilty wince.

"Why are ye thankful that I stopped chasing skirts?" Kincaid asked blankly.

"Ye no longer needed th' practice." Kenzie said with a quick grin, as Kincaid looked flabbergasted at her bold reply. His father was right, Kenzie and his mother would get along famously. Kincaid threw his head back and roared with laughter for a moment, then settled down.

"I see I have a lot of practice ahead of me. What's behind me will only serve as reference for the task ahead." Kincaid said in a husky tone as he kissed Kenzie's neck slowly.

"An what is tha task?" Kenzie asked breathlessly once Kincaid made his way from her mouth and pushed the sleeves of her nightgown down her arms.

"Making sure ye're nae able to run away from me for the next twenty years." Kincaid said, lifting Kenzie and carrying her to a thicket he could tell had a hollow inside. He was gentle with Kenzie the first time he took her as his wife.

Kincaid helped Kenzie take her nightgown off and stared at her. She was pale under the moonlight and was absolutely beautiful to him. He had forced himself to wait for her and now she was going to be his alone. Kenzie began to shiver and feel nervous under Kincaid's gaze, perhaps she didn't meet his expectations or was lacking something. She covered her breasts with her arms and looked away, feeling shameful. Kincaid realized what she was doing and pulled her close again

"Yer the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Kincaid whispered sweetly, charm and sincerity were hard to mesh, but he was good at doing it. He kissed Kenzie and then knelt on the ground, the tartan spread out as a makeshift bed. He pulled Kenzie down with him and sat her on his knees, so that her chest was level with his face. He kissed her collarbone and then trailed kisses down her breastbone, while gently fondling her breasts. Kenzie gasped and arched her back when Kincaid took her left breast in his mouth for a moment, then did the same to her right. He grinned at her response, she was highly sensitive to such stimulus. His hands slid up her back and then down to her rear and pulled her hips forward so that she was now pressing against his hardening member. Kenzie let out a tiny moan and swivelled her hips against him. Kincaid ground out an oath, if she was trying that already, then she was more aroused than he had thought he had gotten her. He grinned and laid Kenzie on the tartan beneath them.

"Th' first time hurts a bit." Kincaid said softly, when his father had found out that his eldest boy was sexually active, he had sat down with him and explained things to him. Of course, with his father, it was more of a theatrical performance. But since his father hadn't tried to punish or shame him into stopping chasing girls, the very first real lesson he had was remembered with great clarity. It was also when his mother had explained the act itself to him, Kincaid suppressed a shudder. Having the talk with his father was bonding, having it with his mother was gag inducing. Especially knowing she was talking from the experience with her husband. This time Kincaid did shudder, but only because Kenzie was wriggling beneath him.

"That's fine. It won't hurt for very long. My maid Ellie, told me years ago, what is supposed to happen. Especially if ye love yer man and he loves ye in return." Kenzie said, her naiveté was amusing to him, but he didn't dare laugh at her. He pulled away and reached for the brooch holding his kilt together. Kenzie sat up to watch intently, which made Kincaid's eyebrow go up in pleased surprised. He shrugged off the one-shouldered garment and unbuckled his belt, noticing that Kenzie swallowed and looked away.

"Ye can watch, 'tis gratifying to know ye find me just as attractive as I find ye." Kincaid said, a smug grin sliding across his lips. Kenzie went red and stuttered incoherently for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm herself, making Kincaid's grin turn into a chuckle. He pulled his belt off and reached for Kenzie's hands. He guided her hands to his chest, letting her feel his muscles and slide along his skin, which he prided on keeping free of weathering and scars. He even used a lotion his mother used on her hands, to keep the raw silk feel of his skin soft. The lotion also kept his woads from fading longer. Kenzie traced the blue paint on his arm and followed it all the way to his wrist. Kenzie pulled his arm until he followed her to the ground again. She unbuckled his sword and placed in within reach of his right hand. Kenzie pulled his head down for another kiss, and lifted her hips to meet his. Kincaid groaned again and tugged off the remaining folds of his kilt. Kenzie glanced down and went stiff beneath him. Kincaid let a sigh rattle through his teeth, she'd gotten frightened.

"Will, will we fit?" Kenzie asked in a small voice, so that was it. Easy enough for him to work around.

"Aye, I'm made to fit. It'll only hurt for a mo'. Try to relax." Kincaid ground out. He had to be careful, if he hurt her over much, then it's be a very long time until he was able to convince her to lie with him again. He had every intention of remaining faithful, but some things just needed taken care of.

Kincaid took a deep breath and drew Kenzie's eyes to his face, not that he wasn't flattered by her staring at his more intimate parts, but she'd freeze up again if she wasn't distracted. Kissing her and letting his member slide against some very sensitive parts of her lower body, returned Kenzie to the wanton woman he was trying to make his. A few more gentle rubs and Kenzie was squirming and needy again. Kincaid took the chance and slid his full length inside her. She cried out as he grunted at how tight she was. He felt a slight barrier give way, this was expected, Kenzie had never known a man like this before. A little part of himself cheered in the back of his mind, he had never until now, been fully convinced of Laine's innocent dealings with Kenzie. Now he was.

Kenzie tried to pull away from him. The pain was still coming, and she couldn't handle it.

"Easy, love. Th' pain will fade. Try to stay still, moving makes it worse at first." Kincaid said hoarsely, Kenzie went still almost immediately.

"What did ye call me?' Kenzie asked with a gasp and a wince from the pain. Kincaid didn't answer, he pulled Kenzie's legs up around his hips and moved, making her cry out as he withdrew. She gasped again in surprise, when he thrust back inside her. "That… that feels…nice." Kenzie said, pausing each time he thrust again. He smirked to himself, then tossed his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Soon, he and Kenzie were moving in tandem, she caught on to his rhythm quickly. Kenzie's fingernails were digging into his shoulder blades and ribcage whenever she moved her hands. He hit his stride, his experience and stamina, allowed him to keep going even though Kenzie was already experiencing her first climax. Kincaid paused, a difficult task for him, and let Kenzie recover for a moment. As soon as the climax passed, Kincaid began moving again, harder and faster than before. He came forcefully, making Kenzie cry out as she climaxed again. He remained within her for a moment longer, then rolled off her to breathe in the night air like he had just surfaced from a deep water dive.

Kenzie rolled onto her side to face Kincaid, and snuggled against him.

"Ye called me 'Love'. Did ye mean it?" Kenzie asked quietly, sneaking a hand across Kincaid's chest. He reached up and caught her hand, pulling it to his mouth to kiss it as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, so that her head was on his shoulder. He dragged in a deep breath.

"Aye. I did. Everythin' I've done and will do, will be to keep you mine." Kincaid said, playing with Kenzie's hair. Kenzie sighed and kissed his neck.

"Ye've got it wrong. Ye're mine, and I'm very stubborn. I do love ye too." Kenzie said and fell asleep. Kincaid grinned until he fell asleep.

Kenzie woke up to sunshine and no Kincaid. A flash of panic went through her, until he slid through the thistle bushes with another tartan and food.

"Good, ye're awake. I brought ye something' to eat. We have to get movin' soon as possible." Kincaid said, then forgot everything when Kenzie sat up, still nude. He just stared at her chest and nearly dropped the flat oat cakes he had brought. She took the extra plaid and wrapped it around her in a very concealing and flattering dress. Flattering to Kincaid, it was still woven with the Macintosh design. He then noticed a small flaw in his plan. Kenzie didn't have any slippers and he hadn't though to bring anything to wrap her feet. Riding wouldn't do anything, but they'd have to walk sometimes. He put it in the back of his mind.

"Is something wrong, Kincaid?" Kenzie asked looking around, just in case there was an animal to cause that concerned look on his face.

"We may need to get ye some slippers or some socks." Kincaid said.

"Hand me my night dress. I can shred it and use that for my feet." Kenzie said simply. " The faster we can ride, the further we can get. We can't go far if we stop to get me shoes." she pointed out. Kincaid grinned at her and they sat to eat. After Kenzie had turned her nightdress into rags and bound her feet warmly, Kincaid mounted and sat her on his lap. He wanted to keep her away from anything that could pinch or pull on her. They rode for a few hours and took turns, once Kincaid found out that Kenzie could handle Black Adam. He could bind both of them to the saddle and one could rest while the other rode front. They were able to ride across land and weren't bound by the roads and trails, there being only them and the two horses. For a full day of hard riding and a night full of making love, they made good time back to Castle DunBroch. King Fergus wasn't pleased to see them, but he did let them stay for a day and a night and resupplied them. Merida and Queen Elinor were nowhere to be found. If Lady MacKenzie found out that either woman helped her wayward child, so in order to keep the stain of immorality away from Merida and her chances of a good marriage. Kenzie left a letter for both women and then they were off for Macintosh land.

* * *

I removed the other chapters in order to post one long chapter. Rating has gone up. Once I get the rest done, I'll post another mega chapter as well. Then there will be the removed parts that didn't allow for good story flow. Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Middle Part

Lord Domhnull Macintosh watched as his wife paced in their private chambers. She had ranted and raved about her only son's inability to take no for an answer, his apparent lack of common sense, and a young mans proclivities in general. She had snatched the antique claymore off its' mount over the hearth and flung it at him when he reminded her of her own youthful adventures. The chair he still sat in now bore yet another deep scar from the remounted sword. He had laughed and told her that her son had gone after his heart. The girl was uniquely suited to Kincaid and his vices. He had watched them on some of their outings, she was able to keep him interested and not by using her sexuality. She was composed, but had a mischievous, and highly intelligent, streak under the noble training. Lady Macintosh gave him a look of disbelief and pointed out that this was their heir. A girl who played pranks may not be able to lead alongside him and handle the pressure of daily Clan troubles. Domhnull grinned and told her about the triplet princes and how Kenzie was able to handle their one-time visitors. His wife shuddered at the memory of the boys running wild for two days before the King had shown up to take them home. She tabled her argument for the time being, and Domhnull privately thought that Kenzie was in for a crash course in running a Clan from the women's side.

Kincaid groaned and watched as his yet to be bride tried to wash her hair in the cold stream, they had stopped and were less than a day away from Castle Moigha. Watching Kenzie stand fully naked in the waist deep water was torture simply because she wouldn't let him join her. The last time he had joined her had resulted in another bath being needed and precious hours wasted. Her family would be at Castle DunBroch by now and they weren't at the safety of his ancestral home yet. They were just barely on the Macintosh lands, having cut through Macguffin lands and shaving five days of overland travel off their journey. Which would give them the time needed to take a few days more. Kenzie wouldn't say anything, but he could tell the bare bones travelling was taking it's toll on her. She was raised a lady and had never ridden so hard before. Even if she was an amazing rider, that was for small periods of time, showing off her skills. Kincaid groaned again, only to hear Kenzie laugh at him.

"Is it that bad on dry land?" Kenzie called, flashing a grin at Kincaid. She had been living in a state of suspended belief, fully certain that all of this would vanish when she woke up. So she was trying to keep it going for as long as possible. Kincaid was everything she didn't know she wanted in a man, and she was looking forward to being properly married to him. She took the plaid Kincaid held for her, and let him hug her warm. He was half a furnace to be sure and she enjoyed sleeping next to him during the chilly nights with too few blankets. They stood, Kincaid rubbing Kenzie's arms briskly to dry off the water and to help warm her up.

"Sheer torture. I may have to kill the first man to look at you, when we reach me home." Kincaid said in a sultry tone, making Kenzie grin at him.

"That could very well be yer father." Kenzie pointed out with a chuckle.

"I'll be Lord sooner than planned then." Kincaid said with a shrug, he scooped Kenzie into his arms and carried her to their little camp. He did this, since she still had no shoes, and Kenzie thought he did it just to keep his hands on her longer. They kissed and cuddled for a few minutes, but it became clear that Kenzie wasn't going to let him have his way and so Kincaid sulked like a child.

"You've had your way with me plenty, at least let me have some time to meself." Kenzie said, mock serious. Kincaid took her seriously, however.

"Once we get to my home and me mother gets her hands on ye, I won't see you except at meals, and when we've gone to bed. My father will increase my training and I will be going to bed much later than usual. We will only have a few moments to ourselves in the morning and we'll be lucky to get those." Kincaid said, plaintively, Kenzie couldn't help herself, she started giggling at him.

"Do ye not know about newlyweds? If ye don't shirk your responsibilities, arrive late or leave early, then there is something wrong with your marriage, not yer work. Your father will understand, and he'll step in if he has to, to keep your mother from monopolizing our time together. He was a newlywed at one point too." Kenzie said soothingly, then grinned when Kincaid made a face and shuddered. "What?"

"Me parents, being young and doing what we're doing. Yuck!" Kincaid grimaced as Kenzie laughed. "Don't laugh, yer parents did it too." Kincaid said with a sneer at Kenzie as she laughed at him.

"I know. Me brothers' and me are proof that they did it at least five times." Kenzie said. "It doesnae horrify me. Me brothers saw to that years ago. When they saw me only as something to be tormented as only siblings can do to each other. They were the only ones who could convince me that thistles could eat me hair and make me bald as a wee babe. Yet the first child who made fun o' me, found himself in the horse trough and three teenaged harbingers of doom hanging over him. That boy never spoke to me again." Kenzie said with a laugh. "When me younger brother was born, I tried sellin' him to th' gypsies. But they weren't interested in taking him. Me da spanked me for the first time. I think it may have been th' only time I got a spanking. If ye were there to see him, ye'd think someone had just killed me in front of him. He didnae like punishin any of us."

"Yer da was soft on ye? No wonder yer so stubborn and head strong." Kincaid said, and got a pout from Kenzie. "Ye'll need to be so, here in Macintosh lands. I remember getting into me dad's woad paint when I was five. Took a week of double baths a day, to get all the paint off. An' even then, I was still a light blue for months. I earned me first woad when we travelled to Castle DunBroch when I was thirteen. Bandits attacked us and me mum was still carrying me baby brother. I got a knife wound and killed the bandit trying to kill me mum for her choker." Kincaid said proudly, pulling aside his kilt to show a faded, jagged scar over his left hip.

"What happened to your brother? You've never mentioned him before." Kenzie asked curiously, after tracing the scar on Kincaid's side.

"He took sick, a few years ago. He wasn't more'n three. He died, a week before his fourth birthday." Kincaid said softly. He had truly enjoyed having a brother, even if he was so many years younger than himself. "Me mum wasn't the same for a long time after that. She began watching over me like a hawk, and worrying herself sick whenever I went into battle. She tried not to be smothering, but she was very close. 'Tis why she and I are so close."

"Don't ye have more siblings?" Kenzie asked hopefully.

"Nae, it took them years to have even me. And more to have me brother. Mum would be carrying one week and then be telling' me da that she lost another baby. He never thought to put her aside, even though his council told him to. After I was born, he began replacing his council members. I'll have a good council of elders when I take command of the Clan.' Kincaid said, he was rubbing Kenzie's feet, to warm them up. "With your lineage and the fact that ye have four living brothers and so does yer da, and near a dozen children between them, our future looks good."

"Ye only want me for having babies?" Kenzie asked suddenly, killing the gentle atmosphere they had made. Kincaid looked up, startled. He half-expected Kenzie to grin at him, but she glowered at him instead. "I thought ye loved me."

"I do! I didn't mean…Kenzie?" Kincaid said, in complete confusion, as Kenzie stomped away after wrapping herself in her plaid. Kincaid watched her walk away, then went after her when she let out a yelp and fell to the ground. "Kenzie?!" he shouted, coming kneel down next to her.

"Oh stop. I stepped on a rock, ye needn't worry. I'll still be able to bear children." Kenzie said acidly. Kincaid let out a sigh.

"I didnae mean it like that and ye well know it. Don't ye want babies?" Kincaid asked softly, Kenzie huffed and pouted, making him smirk. "Aye, an knowing how your family does with the child bearing helps us to know how you'll do."

"No it doesnae help. All the women are married in. No girl that's been born into me da's line has lived through the birthing. Some lingered for days and then both the girl and her baby have died." Kenzie said, fear in her eyes.

"Yer mum birthed five children and lived. That helps also. Ye'll do fine. I won't let ye go so easily." Kincaid said firmly. "Anyway, we don't have to worry about bairns yet. We have a long time to just have each other." he added, hugging Kenzie tightly. He carried Kenzie to the horses. She kissed him and let him hold her a moment before they mounted and took off.

Kenzie regretted not getting to brush her hair, but Kincaid had laughed and given her a leather thong to tie it to keep it from getting even worse. She regretted a lot of things, but those things were left behind with the rest of her clothes. She'd have to keep her chin up and not let her discomfort show again. At least, that was what her mother always said a Lady did. They were self contained and untouchable, cool to those who displeased them and never outright malicious or emotional. Kenzie sighed again and slumped against Kincaid's back. Riding for hours on end was boring and she was so very tired by now, that she thought she could sleep for days on end. Kincaid patted her knee, with his free hand. Kenzie looked up wearily.

"Look." Kincaid said, pointing across rolling hills, to the near distance. Atop a large flat topped hill, sat a sprawling castle. It wasn't tall, except for a pair of towers at either side, a wall ran the length between those and around to the edge of the sixty foot sheer cliff behind the castle. The stone building was no bigger than Castle DunBroch, but because it was only a couple stories and spread out across more land, it looked to be much larger. Kenzie noted that there were decorations being put up, new pennants flying from the towers and swaths of fabric garland hanging from the portcullis. This seemed a little overdone, because the portcullis was lowered immediately after they rode through and into the main courtyard. Kenzie froze when she saw the dark looks on the faces of Kincaid's parents, and tried to hide behind him, when they dismounted.

"They don't look happy." Kenzie whispered fearfully, Domhnull would always frighten her a little, no matter how hard he tried to change her impression of him. Lady Macintosh would practically adopt Kenzie in place of her son.

"My father already likes you. My mum won't take long to warm up to ye either. She hides it, but she's really a very nice person." Kincaid said softly.

"Kincaid Macintosh! That poor girl has no shoes, or a proper dress!" shrieked Idelle Macintosh, startling Domhnull and charging down the keep stairs to twist Kincaid's ear for a moment. "She's worn to exhaustion and you stand here looking proud? You're as dense as yer father was at your age! I married a fool and raised another!" Idelle continued to rant loudly, Kincaid had braced himself for the onslaught that was his mother and only sighed, his father privately wondered when he had been cast as a fool in their shared exploits as young adults.

"Mum, we're both tired and hungry. Trail bread isn't very good." Kincaid said with a small, hopeful, smile at Idelle, she glared down at her son, still in her grip. She released him, her anger evaporating as she looked at Kenzie. Kincaid swept Kenzie into his arms and strode proudly into the hall, his parents following behind. Idelle had Kincaid carry Kenzie to his old chambers, which had been redone to reflect his new status as a married man.

"Put her on the bed and see to yourself. I won't have ye showing up to dinner looking like gutter trash." Idelle said archly, eyeing her son critically as she walked in with some clothing and shoes for Kenzie. Kincaid kissed Kenzie on the forehead and left, looking back for a moment before disappearing from sight.

Kenzie sat and watched as the formidable woman carefully wrapped her feet in soft bandages before handing her the shoes.

"Kincaid didn't say much about you." Kenzie began quietly, Idelle's mouth quirked up in a little smirk.

"He wouldn't know where to start." Idelle said with a chuckle.

"He told me about saving you and your unborn babe from highwaymen." Kenzie said.

"He was near unbearable for months afterwards. So proud of himself. His father and I were proud of him too. The woad around his wrist is the one he earned that day." Idelle said, as she tied the dress up the back for Kenzie. "We'll have a proper bath sent in after ye've both eaten. Tomorrow, we'll have a nice ceremony for th wedding. Is that alright?" Idelle asked when Kenzie sat down on the bad and looked faint.

"It's fine. I think I'm just a little overwhelmed." Kenzie said softly. "This is all happening so quickly. I guess, I expected to have months to prepare for me wedding, not just a few short hours."

"Kincaid was never one to do things halfway, or slowly. He has little patience and a high expectation of himself. He doesnae mean to pressure you, or force ye into anything. He told his father to prepare a wedding for when he returned with his bride. The boy has ever been exacting, trying to do things perfectly on the first try."

"Am I his first try at marriage?" Kenzie asked, fearfully.

"There was a lovely lass a few years ago. But it would never have worked out" Idelle said with a shrug and a little grin.

"Why not?" Kenzie asked, near tears, Idelle only smiled wider at her.

"They were five and playing at being married." Idelle said. "Also, they were cousins. Their fathers thought it was the funniest thing in the world. We had a feast and everything. 'Course no one told the children that it was because it was the holiday." Idelle said with a laugh, making Kenzie laugh as well.

"Me life long friend. Laine and I did that. His mum even made us a cake. We called each other husband and wife for ages. We still do once in a while, if only to make his hand fasted girl a little jealous." Kenzie admitted, Idelle grinned and both women laughed.

"Ye'll have to tell that to me son. So if ever yer Laine calls ye wife, he'll know it's in remembrance to yer childhood games." Idelle said cautiously.

"Oh aye. I wouldn't put it past Laine to accuse me of committing adultery on him. Even though he broke the sacred bonds first by going and getting hand fasted." Kenzie said with a sniff, as Kincaid walked in, looking cleaner and better dressed.

"What sacred bonds?" Kincaid asked blankly.

"Oh I was telling yer mum how me an Laine played at being married when we were young. Don't look like that! I know all about yer first marriage." Kenzie said as Kincaid glowered at the mention of Laine. "I should tell ye now, so ye know. Laine an I kept up a game, where we'll call each other husband or wife. It was only for fun and to make Tannis jealous. Though expect him to accuse me of adultery, I did it to him when he was hand fasted." Kenzie explained, Kincaid still looked thunderous.

"I'm not sure I ever want Laine to come here." Kincaid muttered, looking at Kenzie with a pout on his lips. She grinned at him.

"That isn't even th' worst he could accuse me of. Best not to tempt fate and his hand at letter writin. We were horrible little imps. Ye think the princes are bad? Laine an I were worse." Kenzie said with a wicked grin at Kincaid, he smirked back.

"There's the girl I'm marryin." Kincaid said, with a short laugh. "He can visit. But only after he's married." he added, making Kenzie giggle.

"Ye'll always be jealous of Laine?" Kenzie asked rhetorically. Kincaid heaved a deep sigh.

"Aye. I will." Kincaid admitted shamelessly. His mother had remained quiet during their exchange, her dark eyes dancing with suppressed mirth.

"I believe supper is ready. Shall we head to th hall?" Idelle asked, not wanting to disturb the little interlude. Kincaid and Kenzie both started and gave her identically sheepish looks before following her out the door and down to the great hall.

* * *

Another mega-chapter. There is at least two more large chapters left, before I start on the back story for Domhnull Macintosh and Idelle, from before they were married. I may have to come back and change some things in this story, but I have nothing set in stone yet. The wedding is in the next chapter, which I have to rewrite as I wrote it before doing some research on Scottish traditions.


	4. Second Middle Part

Dinner progressed rapidly and soon, Kincaid was getting ready for bed. He had every intention of sleeping with Kenzie, but his mother chased him out, telling him that not only did Kenzie need her rest, but since the wedding was the next morning, his seeing her would bring bad luck on their marriage. So Kincaid slept alone in an unused guest chamber, while Kenzie slept in his bed without him. She had put up protests at first, but after the long, hot, bath and the hair brush, she didn't protest too strenuously. Kenzie fell deeply asleep and was out till the next morning. She was woken near midmorning by Idelle and a handful of ladies maids.

Kenzie ate a small breakfast, and was washed, brushed, powdered, and dressed in new underclothes. She was breathless with awe when Idelle unwrapped her own wedding dress.

"That is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" Kenzie said softly, too afraid of damaging the gown to touch it. Idelle sent her maids out of the room and locked the door herself. The silk, still fresh and unwrinkled, as the day it went into the rowan wood wardrobe, was the colour of the sky in winter, pearls so fine and tiny, small enough to resemble dandelion seeds, had remained lustrous and unyellowed by age, the pearls were of a colour and quality only eastern divers could match, and even then, have difficulties. The lace, made from silk thread, so delicate, that it looked to be woven by the smallest most exacting hands. Even the satin over sleeves and trim were of the finest Kenzie had ever seen.

"It was a gift from someone very grateful for mine, and my husbands help. His wife said that it was never really meant for me, but for the woman my son would marry. I do believe we will have special visitors tonight during the celebrations. Should someone approach you, but ye cannae see or hear them proper, do not be alarmed. They will only ask ye to dance. Politely refuse, for they will never let ye stop dancing." Idelle said, warning Kenzie indirectly of the Fae, she had encountered in her youth. "Never say your thanks to them either. Tis an insult. An keep me boy away from any horse that ye don't recognize. Especially the wild blacks that wander occasionally." Idelle added, Kenzie looked at Idelle curiously

The older woman shook her head dismissively, then called the maids back in to help Kenzie into the dress. She felt that all this was a little surreal, and that something was going to go horribly wrong, again. Kenzie followed Idelle down to the great hall, where Kincaid, his father and many of the clans warriors waited. Informed of the Ladies arrival, Domhnull rose from his throne, and gestured for silence. He had to roar at the top of his lungs to get it finally.

"Warriors! My brothers in arms! Today, we celebrate something a long time over due! My son is to be wed!" Domhnull shouted proudly, gesturing for Kincaid to stand with him, as Kenzie was brought to his other side. "Now, son, you have made your intentions clear with this young lady. Should you ever break the vows you make today, know that it is not only you who will be shamed. Kenzie of Clan MacKenzie, daughter of Lord Owen MacKenzie, do you have anything to add before you are pronounced wed?" Kenzie shook her head, she was staring at Kincaid, who was dressed in a fine woollen kilt, with a new belt and a new scabbard for his sword. His hair was brushed back and tied in a low braid, fortunately, he had grown into his ears and most of his nose. Kenzie smiled at that thought. Merida had been very descriptive when she had told Kenzie of the first time she had seen all three young Lords. Kincaid smiled down at her, and then cast a glare over the crowd of people, when wailing broke out, as his father pronounced them man and wife.

"My admirers do not approve." Kincaid said softly, grinning at Kenzie as she rolled her eyes. His father chuckled, then gave them both a shove.

"You may kiss your bride son. Don't stand there like a struck calf." Domhnull said proudly. Kincaid grinned and swept Kenzie into a kiss that lasted longer than it should. His father and mother both laughed, as the gathered roared their approval. The party really began when Kincaid, holding Kenzie with one arm, threw his head back and howled the Macintosh war cry, making the hall nearly explode at the returning roars.

The festivities began then, drinking till normal men would keel over, was barely more than lively to the Highland warriors. Even the women drank some. Several of the castle's resident courtesans had made bold comments about the choice of bride the young Lord had made. Her mother's Saxon blood stood out with her blonde hair, green eyes and slighter frame. The courtesans would be gone by the end on the month, at an infuriated Kenzie's request.

Domhnull had already been approached by several young warriors, older than his son, but young enough to not have seen the point in marrying. They had requested permission to leave and go find wives and adventures of their own. He had to make them wait, till after the coming storm. Owen MacKenzie would arrive in several days, to attempt to reclaim his daughter, he'd be bringing what allies he could gather, and it was entirely possible that the Dingwalls would join up against the Macintoshs.

In the morning, Domhnull would have to hold a council with his war chiefs' and council. His son had probably caused a war that could spell the end of the Macintosh Clan. Of course that was nothing compared to pissing off a Lord in the Unseelie Court, but Domhnull didn't plan on dredging up old memories. Domhnull grinned, a frightening thing when he was sitting alone and reminiscing old memories. His wife touched his shoulder and gestured to the walls. There were shadows dancing and spinning along them. That was near impossible as the candles were too high on their wheels, and the great fire couldn't cause shadows that well defined. The Fae had come calling.

"What do we do?" Domhnull asked, outwardly watching his son and daughter in law dance.

"Leave your drink on your throne. Now, the King wishes a word with us." Idelle said softly.

"Sooner or later, everyone will realize that we aren't slipping away to do things normal, married couples do." Domhnull muttered, Idelle grinned at him.

"Normal. There's no fun to be had, being normal." Idelle said with a chuckle. They left the great hall, to the shouts and jeers of their warriors. They would return before it was time for the newly wed couple to retire.

Kincaid and Kenzie were escorted to their chambers separately. Kenzie was taken first, so that she could be dressed for bed. Kincaid was practically carried into the bed chamber half an hour later, all the young men he counted as his friends, were laughing and catcalling. He had to chase them out with a mock rush of his sword. The maids hurriedly left the room, after finishing with Kenzie's hair.

"I think one of them doesn't like me." Kenzie grumbled, rubbing her head. "She kept pulling my hair and pinching me." she said, showing a red mark, that would be purple by morning.

"She won't be serving you again." Kincaid said, kissing the little mark on Kenzie's arm, then working his way to her shoulder and neck. She convulsed slightly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it tickled." Kenzie said, then laughed, when Kincaid attacked that little spot immediately. "Ah, Kincaid! Stop!" she cried out laughingly. Kincaid straightened and smirked at Kenzie, she was still laughing.

"Are you happy to be here, with me?" Kincaid asked softly, nuzzling Kenzie's ear.

"Yes. Your parents are very kind. And you more so." Kenzie said sweetly, turning her head to kiss Kincaid. He lead her to the bed, where he sat and watched as she removed her nightdress, and turned to look at him, her cheeks red. Kincaid grinned at her.

"Why so shy? I saw you in less yesterday morning." Kincaid pointed out, pulling Kenzie onto his lap, he suppressed a growl of arousal, when she straddled his knees.

"Yesterday morning we weren't married and living in the same castle as your parents. It seemed safer to do as we pleased out in the forest. Now, I have to go back to being modest and ladylike." Kenzie said with a pout.

"Only when we're not alone." Kincaid said, leading Kenzie's hands to his chest. She pulled off his brooch and watched as his wedding kilt slowly unwound. Kenzie crawled across the bed, and waited while Kincaid finished undressing himself.

Kenzie couldn't help herself as she gazed at her husband in the firelight. Star light was fine for trysts, but not for seeing much beyond the whole. Kincaid had a small mole on his thigh, the scar from his first battle and not much else. He was remarkably unscathed from several years of battle. In the better light, Kenzie could see a small patch of discoloured skin at the small of his back, several thin, pale, scars and the most recent were the scratches she had left on him over the course of their journey. She blushed, the last time they had been together, she had initiated it. He was more than willing to take her, but had been pleased to have been asked. Kenzie went red and shivered a little. Here she was, a married woman and she was behaving like a wanton.

Kincaid smirked, he wasn't shy or nearly as modest as Kenzie. He enjoyed showing off, and if it was now only for her, then he'd do his best to keep her blushing like a maiden. Once he was fully nude, he stood at the end of the bed, making sure Kenzie had looked her fill. She'd never tire of looking at him, he'd make sure of that. He was also sure he'd never grow bored with Kenzie. Even when they had gotten old.

After a moment of planning his next move, Kincaid settled for charging across the bed and bear hugging Kenzie as she shrieked and tried to get away from his mad charge. They rolled around for a moment, laughing, tickling, and thrashing about. His mother would have a fit over the quilt being on the floor. Kenzie lay on his chest, snickering softly, before sitting up and smiling down at him. He pushed her hair onto her back and pulled her down for a long, serious, kiss. His eyes popped open in surprise when she straddled his hips, his now quickly rising member behind her.

They had tried this position once, but Kenzie had found it a little too painful. Now, she seemed more confident. Kincaid slowly ran his hands up Kenzie's stomach to her ribcage and then to her breasts. She arched into his touch, making her rear rub against his now fully erect penis. He groaned and raised his hips, making Kenzie rock against him again. Kenzie leaned down to kiss him and he grabbed her hips, pushing her rear upwards while moving her backwards. Kenzie looked back when she felt the tip of his member sliding inside her. Kenzie sat up on her knees and slowly slid downwards, Kincaid holding her hips and guiding her down. She stopped, gasping as he filled her and winced, going still.

Kincaid undulated slowly, rising to slide more easily into Kenzie, and then slipping out, making her gasp as pleasure rolled through her. She settled down, taking in the last few inches of Kincaid, making him grunt and squeeze her hips to keep her still for a moment. He lay there, breathing heavily, then threw his head back when Kenzie rose up a few inches and began to rock forward and up, then backwards and down. Kincaid only had to lie there for a few minutes, until Kenzie reached the point when she could no longer continue moving, being too far gone with pleasure. Kincaid pulled her to his chest and turned so that their positions were reversed. He thrust and withdrew, making Kenzie cry out, and demand more, to which he complied. He felt her come hard once, then twice, and finally a third time when he hit his peak.

Kenzie pushed her hair off her forehead, she was sweating from making love to Kincaid. She only had energy enough to turn her head to look at Kincaid, he was also pushing hair out of his eyes and breathing heavily. He caught Kenzie looking and grinned.

"Not bad for our wedding night." Kincaid said with a cheeky, satisfied smirk. Kenzie smacked him with a pillow. "What?" he asked with a snort at her playful pout.

"You're supposed to pledge your undying love and promise to never be with another woman." Kenzie said, losing her mock hurt, when Kincaid pulled her into his arms, buried his face in her neck, and laughed lightly.

"I've done all that and more already. What makes tonight any different?" Kincaid asked, he wasn't so dense as to believe that his wedding wasn't just another day in Kenzie's mind. Kenzie hit him with another pillow, but snuggled down to cuddle with Kincaid. He was usually affectionate after sex.

"It is our wedding night, and not all my penny novels are wrong." Kenzie said, feeling Kincaid snort and shake with laughter. "Alright, calm down. I was only joking too." she added, and yawned, huddling into Kincaid's arms, enjoying his warmth.

"I'll wake you for more loving, later, you know?" Kincaid asked softly, seductively.

"Mmm." Kenzie mumbled and slipped into sleep. Kincaid sighed deeply and was asleep soon after. A couple hours later and Kincaid lived up to his word, waking Kenzie to make love to her again, several times in fact. They both slept well into the next morning, and made love yet again, when they woke for the day. They were relaxing when the maids dared to enter with their breakfast and new clothes. Kenzie had put her nightdress on and had tossed Kincaid his kilt from the night before, moments before the maids had entered.

They ate and discussed what they would do for the day. Then Idelle walked in and shooed Kincaid off to meet with his father. He left, but not before blowing Kenzie a kiss, making her laugh at his antics, Idelle also grinned at her son.

"Well, dear, you need a new wardrobe, now that you're a Macintosh. My own dressmaker has offered to make it. She is very…eccentric. Just do as she says, and you'll be fitted and measured in no time. She once accused me of getting pregnant just to throw off her measurements." Idelle said with a laugh, Kenzie smiled and went to stand, only to grimace and fold up from pain. "Looks are not the only thing Kincaid got from his father, it seems." Idelle said dryly.

"What do you mean?" Kenzie asked blankly.

"Dom isn't quite so energetic anymore, but he set the standard for near legendary stamina and lust. Kincaid seems to have both in spades. Oh, I'm well aware of my son's actions prior to meeting and marrying you. He had a reputation by the time he was sixteen. I sat him down and explained a few things to him, after his father had. I didn't hear a peep for nearly two months, from any of his previous conquests. They were the ones who were crying and wailing last night. No doubt some of them don't take the marriage seriously, and will do their best to tempt Kincaid. I love my son, but this may take him some time to get used to." Idelle said with a grim smile.

"Get used to what?" Kenzie asked blankly.

"Faithfulness." Idelle said bluntly. "I'm giving you the power to dismiss any of the maids and servants that you think are trying to mislead Kincaid. I have a lot of women ready to take their places, and most have already trained to be better." Idelle explained as the dressmaker came in. Kenzie tried not to stare at the elderly looking, shrivelled woman as she whipped out a handful of string and began measuring Kenzie for a dress.

"So if I even see a woman trying to get Kincaid to… I can send her away?" Kenzie asked, a little uncertainly.

"Yes, even men, if they make you uncomfortable. You can ban the warriors from the hall, but know that you can not send them away. I've tried and it's the only thing Dom and I ever truly fought over." Idelle said.

"What happened?" Kenzie asked, curiously.

"I was a woman warrior when I was young. I spent many years travelling and fighting. Domhnull boasted at our wedding, that he had seduced a Dragon Slayer. Afterwards, no few of his father's warriors propositioned me. Dom didn't believe me, and neither did his father. The old man never approved of our marriage and did what he could to sabotage it. Once he got wind of the men trying to seduce me, he nearly convinced Dom that I was committing adultery. Dom had gone on a drunken rampage, which ended when I told him why I hadn't wanted to sleep with him for several nights. He apologized and ousted his father as Lord." Idelle said, sitting and watching as the dress maker turned out a dress faster than any human could.

"What did you tell him?" Kenzie asked, enthralled.

"That I was pregnant and too sick to perform my wifely duties." Idelle said simply. She rose and took the dress, to help Kenzie into it. "No thanks and no direct acknowledgement. You and Kincaid will inherit everything when we finally leave for good. Don't worry, it won't be for a long time. Dom is by no means ready to step down, and you need training here. Specialized to our unique situation." Idelle said and turned to leave.

"Does Kincaid know about all this?" Kenzie asked, a little overwhelmed.

"He was raised in it. He wouldn't think to tell you, simply because it is normal for him. He once asked Lord Macguffin where his brownies were, because he wanted one of them to fix his boots. Lord Macguffin was dumbstruck." Idelle said, with a grin at the memory. Kenzie smiled remembering the stoic, taciturn, older Lord. The women left, the little old woman kept sewing up dresses and tunics, out of thin air.

Kenzie walked into the great hall behind Lad Idelle, she didn't see much difference between this one and her own fathers' hall in the Lowlands. But there were some, like the small tables surrounded by chairs, rather than long trestle tables and benches. Each chair bore a Macintosh plaid and was carved with the crest. The wood worker must have been extremely skilled to get the Claddach knot just right around the lyre. Kenzie then noticed the ancient hangings near the great hearth. Up close their pictures were shapeless and deformed, but from across the hall, they were highly detailed portraits of the clans past exploits. Though she wondered why there was a dragon being slain.

Kincaid sat with his father and the war council, they were planning for the worst, should Kenzie's father show up with an army. The King might even be along as well, and with his own warriors, just to ensure the safe retrieval of Owen's daughter. Kincaid's eye was caught by a flash of pale green, and he turned to look as Kenzie stepped out from behind his mother. Kincaid grinned and got up to welcome her. He didn't hear his father call his name, so intent he was on getting to Kenzie.

"Kincaid? Son, what do ye think…Son? Oh." Domhnull looked up to see his son gone from his chair, and looked around, before seeing him pulling his new bride into a hug from behind. Domhnull smiled slightly and turned back to his council. "That's enough for now. We'll meet again tonight." he said, his chiefs all chuckled, each knowing what had gone through Kincaid's head, and most of them knew why Domhnull dismissed the council. Idelle wandered over to Domhnull and leaned into his side when he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I remember being that young and oblivious to everything, whenever you walked into the room." Domhnull said with a soft laugh. Idelle snorted lightly.

"You still are sometimes." Idelle said, standing on tiptoe to kiss her husbands cheek. Domhnull grinned at her and she shook her head. "We are not going to disappear again, my love." Idelle said, he sighed deeply.

"I know, we aren't allowed to be alone together. Not at our age." Domhnull said with an out of place pout, making Idelle snicker at him. "Of course, there is business that only we are able to attend to. This way, my wife. We have work to do!" Domhnull said loudly, practically dragging Idelle out of the great hall, to her laughing protests.

"Your parents are still very in love, aren't they?" Kenzie asked, giggling as she caught one last glimpse of Domhnull throwing Idelle over his shoulder and running hell bent, up the stairs to their private bed chambers.

"They're too much in love." Kincaid said with a grimace. "At their age, they should hate each other. I've heard stories about how they fought daily, before I was born. And even afterwards, they fought over how to raise me. They still fight, but not so much now. They're old and know each others' minds. 'Course, they'll probably fight over grandchildren and when we should have them." Kincaid said, making Kenzie laugh lightly.

"I asked my mum about her side of the family, and how the women handled carrying and birthing. Her mother lived almost to sixty, and birthed seven children, no miscarries at all. My aunts and uncles all have many children. Most survived childhood ailments and the like." Kenzie said, Kincaid grinned at her. "Course we may have years before we start our family. So 'tis a moot point again." Kenzie added, leaning into his chest and sighing happily.

"What do you think they would look like?" Kincaid asked softly.

"The boys would look like Macintosh men, that's for certain. They girls, hopefully, would look like me and yer mum. But with blue eyes, instead o' green." Kenzie said, with a grin at Kincaid, he snorted and rubbed his large nose into Kenzie's neck, making her squeal and try to get away from his tickling fingers.

Neither noticed the looks they were getting, especially from several young, jealous, women, who had aimed to marry Kincaid themselves. Now they were the women scorned, while he played at husband and wife with his half bred Saxon woman. These women, to a one, all believed herself to be the perfect match for Kincaid, that they were meant to lead the Clan and the women in it.

They would be less than welcoming to Kenzie MacKenzie, but they wouldn't be outright rude to her, Lady Macintosh had already given the house staff a stern talking to. She approved of her son's choice and it was not for them to decide his mind for him. The Lord had spoken to the warriors the night before, after the newly weds had gone off to their chambers. Neither were people to cross.

Kenzie and Kincaid spent the next few days in a state of near euphoria, Kenzie had learned to run a keep at her mother's side, and learning about the oddities in this one was easy enough. The hall no one walked down, though short, was a quarter hour getting around. If you absolutely must go down that particular hall, day or night, you must always carry a lit tallow candle, and a pan of milk. If ever you found yourself alone in the beer cellar, you must always draw a mug of beer and leave it on a stone that jutted from the wall.

The dancing shadows at celebrations were to be ignored, and a cup of wine or loaf of small bread left outside your door on those nights, else you wake to sugar in the salt cellar, and salt in the sugar bowl. Should you not observe even the smallest of these, you could wake to find your hair so grown that you can not rise from your bed, or worse, your first born child replaced with a changeling or just a stone.

Kenzie was sceptical at first, as any who didn't believe in the old stories and legends, but after witnessing a girl strangle near to death in her own hair after not putting out a saucer of milk in the forbidden hall, she was strictly observant. Kincaid had told Kenzie of the time when he was not so observant and one morning found Black Adam in a lather and exhausted. Clearly he had been stolen in the night either by a prankster or a Fae. Iron horse shoes were nailed above every stall after that incident, and most of the bridles had iron rings to deter anything that couldn't take the touch of such metal.

* * *

Alright, so my assessment of the last chapter wasn't a 'mega-chapter' I just copy-pasted what I had to a certain point and thought it was longer than it was. I changed my mind about adding traditional Scots wedding practices and left it vague and undefined enough for the readers to make the jumps themselves.

White wedding dresses never made it big until a beloved English Queen wore white on her wedding day, close to three hundred years ago. Kenzie's dress is a pale, almost white ivory. A colour which has a touch of yellow in it. Ivory yellows faster than white, so having the dress remain the colour it was on Idelle's wedding day just reeks of magic. Any questions, please Read and Review.


	5. First book, final chapter

After nearly a month of silence and only rudimentary letters back and forth from Dunbroch, Lord Macintosh was understandably worried. He sent missives to his brother lords and one to King Fergus. The replies were simple, congratulating him on his sons' marriage, and that only the Lord and Lady MacKenzie would be arriving to see their daughter and her new family. Wedding gifts had already been sent, as the other Lords knew their duty and their loyalty to their ageless friendship. Also, they knew that Idelle would hunt them down and demand they rectify their rudeness, if she didn't outright injure them in the thought that they were being amiss in not recognizing her son's marriage. Of the two, Idelle was more frightening than fearsome, like her husband. Where Domhnull was as fearsome as a wild boar, Idelle was as frightening as a wildcat. One would kill blindly and no man would take it on alone. The other was a skilled and deadly hunter, with the thought of abandoning the hunt for something more appealing. Lady Idelle could have you in her sights and toy with you, and then just drop the matter entirely, until she brought it up years later and sliced you to ribbons with one of the two swords hanging over the great hearth.

One was Lord Domhnull's sword from his youth, the other was Lady Idelle's. She had been a warrior maiden in her youth, until an accident crossed her path with Domhnull's. Somehow, the two, during the course of a few months of exploring the unsettled and unmapped upper Highlands, they had fallen in love, or a very deep crevasse, and both had come back to wed and settle down. No one quite knew all the details, but the elder Lord and his wife.

Not a month after the letters were sent, did the Lord and Lady MacKenzie turn up on Clan Macintosh's door stop, with only enough people to make a trip comfortable. They had also brought their sons, all four of them. Already Idelle was not impressed with the show of familial numbers. Laine and his hand fasted girl, Tannis, were among them. Laine held no idea of revenge or disappointment in his friends and fully expected to stay. Kenzie was the closest thing to family he had for the past few years.

Lady MacKenzie stared with thinly veiled contempt at everything and everyone around her. She also glared at her husband, who had behaved with undignified glee, when he had found out that his Kenzie was married and not dead in the belly of a wild beast. She did not like the idea that her child was married to a man she did not approve of, less that she had expressly forbidden her daughter from seeing the boy at the beginning of the summer Games. But with a series of clever misdirection's and intervention from Queen Elinor, Kenzie had continued to let the awful boy pursue her. Lady MacKenzie walked into the Macintosh Great Hall and noticed how up to date and personal it was. The rushes were clean and woven into mats, not spread in bunches to be trampled and shoved aside. The walls were hung with beautifully rendered tapestries, that were exquisite in detail from all the way across the hall. The smaller tables and chairs made it more convenient for the servants to distribute platters and get around quicker.

There were no hounds to snap and snarl, small children played in the alcoves, to discourage trysts in the great hall. The Lord's table was actually several, with the Councils seating nearer to the warmth of the fire. The Lord and Lady Macintosh's chairs were heavy, large and ornate, filling both Owen and his Lady with envy. The level of craftsmanship in the carving was beautiful. Each chair would have taken a year of work. When she looked closer, Lady MacKenzie saw that the grand carving was to distract from the lines, spiral, and whorls, that made up the tiny words of protection carved into the larger claddach knots and crests. Kenzie and Kincaid would sit in these chairs and it nearly boiled Lady MacKenzie's blood to know that.

Kincaid and Kenzie were still in their room, when her family arrived. Her brothers were all helping to pitch the tents and pavilions for their use, as their parents would be granted rooms in the castle itself. Kenzie was nervous and pacing the length of the bed chamber, making Kincaid a little dizzy as he watched her skirts whirl and snap when she turned to go the opposite direction.

"It will be fine. Your father is happy, you saw him from the window." Kincaid said, trying to calm Kenzie down.

"But my mother is furious. She looked ready to kill something and she is a lady." Kenzie said, near frantic. "You don't know what she could do. I had a pony when I was just a lass, and when my lessons started taking too much of my time, she had the pony killed. It could have gone to the old chicken lady. She could have used a good little pony for her cart. But mum said that since I couldn't care for the animal, then no one else would have to. She could have us annulling our marriage, if she wanted to." Kenzie said, as Kincaid privately thought her mother was an awful person.

"She can't do that, not with my mum on the watch for anything untoward. Especially now that she knows you and likes you." Kincaid said, with a gentle hug. Kenzie let her forehead thump lightly on his chest, when he pulled her into a hug. "I promise, no one will harm you. Never, not while you live on Macintosh land. Wait 'til fall. We get the best apples from our groves, better than honey." he added, trying to lift Kenzie's spirits again. Kenzie looked up at him suddenly, then smiled.

"Apples? I want apples in my oatmeal. Now." Kenzie said, and left Kincaid standing in their chamber, very confused.

In the great hall, Lord and Lady MacKenzie sat, waiting for Kenzie and Kincaid to appear. Only Kincaid did.

"Where is Kenzie?" Owen asked, blunt and curious.

"She's gone to the kitchens to get some oatmeal and apples." Kincaid said, still a little confused.

"It's past noon. Why on earth would she want oatmeal?" Lady MacKenzie said derisively, and sipped her wine. Domhnull looked ready to take a club to the haughty woman, and Idelle wouldn't have been too far behind with a sword. "This is why I wanted her to marry an older man. Someone who would have been able to take her in hand, rather than let her run wild." this was directed at Idelle, who bristled.

"Watch your words, Lady MacKenzie, for while our son has wed your daughter, we do not hold to any contracts made in regards to their union. Consider yourself on neutral grounds, for at any time, and for whatever reason, Clan Macintosh could slaughter your entire ruling family. And with your daughter as the only living heir, Mackenzie lands become Macintosh property." Idelle all but hissed in a low, threatening voice.

"My sons have heirs." Lady MacKenzie said defensively.

"And which of the four lasses and two lads can lead four armies to claim my sons wedded rights? My one and only son, can lead those armies, on the grounds of dishonour to his wife, his father, and his clan. I myself would be at his side, with my sword sharp and ready." Idelle said.

"Ooh! I'd like to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow! Just like Merida can." Kenzie said, coming into the hall with a bowl of oatmeal and apples. "Hello, mum, hi da. How was your trip?" she asked as she took her seat next to Kincaid and offered him a bite of her meal, Kincaid refused, and tried not to gag when he noticed that Kenzie had added more than just apples to her oatmeal, haggis didn't belong in a breakfast dish, ever. Idelle had noticed how pale Kincaid had gone when Kenzie offered her bowl to him, and thought about what could make her son, who ate anything put before him that was loosely labelled as food, make a sickened face and swallow as if trying to hold down his stomach. No one else seemed to notice the short exchange, but Lady MacKenzie was intent on sowing seeds of discord between herself and everyone in the great hall. Kenzie was doing a fine job of letting her mother's comments roll off her, but Domhnull was getting highly irritated, and with his temper, the results wouldn't be pretty.

"Shall we retire to my solar rooms? They're quite lovely this time of year." Idelle said, sweetly, making Domhnull look at her suspiciously. "I'm not going to kill anyone dear. Don't look at me like that." Idelle hissed at Domhnull, who smirked at her. Kenzie and her mother stood to follow Idelle.

"I've never been to your solar. I've looked for it and haven't found it." Kenzie said, still eating her oatmeal.

"Kenzie, mind your tongue, and leave that horrid concoction here." Lady MacKenzie scolded imperiously. "Lady Macintosh doesn't have to show you anything if she doesn't find you fit to know about it." she added, drawing a raised eyebrow from Idelle and a glower from Kenzie.

"Oh, mum, lighten up. You'll go to your bed with the vapours if you go on like that much longer. And the Macintosh clan hasn't traded for that brandy you seem to like so much." Kenzie muttered around her oatmeal, Idelle snorted with mirth at Kenzie's words, while her mother went white with rage.

"Let's go. And please, do leave that here. My solar is kept very clean and a bowl of whatever that is, could cause damage to some of my more delicate belongings."

Idelle lead them down a flight of stairs, that went under and somewhat around the castle. The stairs went down further than the cellars and lead to a door that lead to the south eastern cliffs. Built into the side of the cliff, was a large hot house.

"My plants get the most sunlight here, than they would if it had been built onto the castle inside the walls. Dom's got builders coming in to finish the rest of the path outside. For now, we must make do with the underground stairs." Idelle explained as she lead to other two women inside the hot house.

"You have poisonous plants in here." Lady MacKenzie observed, noticing deadly nightshade, witch's bane, and pennyroyal.

"Yes, some are useful for medicines. The pennyroyal is useful all year round. The oil keeps the fleas off the dogs and out of the castle." Idelle said. "Soak their collars in the oil over night and they will be free of the pests for nearly two months. The oil is also spread on the underside of the rush mats in the hall, to drive off any lingering fleas or ticks."

"So much trouble for a handful of animals." Lady MacKenzie mused, unimpressed.

"We also use the oil on the horses, cattle, goats and sheep, to keep them comfortable. Our wool has gone up in demand since. With the cessation of parasites in the raw wool." Idelle said, emphasizing the word 'parasites' when she cast a cool look at Lady MacKenzie. Kenzie had wandered off to look at some unusual plants and a couple of trees that were just coming into leaf. "Those are from places that are very hot and are used sparingly." Idelle said, coming up next to Kenzie.

"What are they?" Kenzie asked, carefully touching on of the two trees.

"The trees are cinnamon trees, and those plants are pepper plants. I went through hoops and a lot of gold to get the trees and the pepper seeds. But it paid off. These are what's used at our table. I buy the rest for use in the towns." Idelle said, touching the trees. "Dom was not happy about the cost, but since they were bought with my money, he didn't have much to say."

"Your money? Everything that is yours, is his by right of marriage." Lady MacKenzie said with a superior smirk.

"That's where you are wrong. I bought these before I married Dom. With the money I earned from my questing. He has no say now or ever over what I do with that money. He ordered in the workers, I paid for them." Idelle nearly snarled, Lady MacKenzie seemed to realize that she had overstepped a line and backed down from trying to belittle the shorter, more fierce, woman. Idelle glared at the other woman while she tried to calm herself down. Her temper was one of the reasons Domhnull had married her. They were capable of arguing, loudly, and he wouldn't trade that away for a meek, little mouse of a woman who would have birthed a whole phalanx of sons for him.

In the great hall, Owen was regaling Domhnull and Kincaid with stories of Kenzie and Laine's childhood. Laine, who had been called in, was groaning in horrified embarrassment when the story of how he figured out Kenzie was a proper girl.

"The lad had spent the winter in his Grandfather's clan. When he returned, Kenzie was furious. She was finally wrangled into dresses and slippers once and for all. She missed her main source of anger management. When he got back in early spring, Laine had shot up near a foot, and looked at Kenzie like she was crazy, when she shouted at him from a window in the keep. He couldn't recall ever seeing her look like a girl. What was it ye said boy?" Owen prompted with a look of sadistic glee.

"Ye look like a girl." Laine muttered rolling his eyes. "She yells back, 'that's what I am, halfwit!' and I come back with, 'I know, but now ye look it!" Laine recited near word for word the conversation that got his festival clothes ruined, and sprained both a wrist and an ankle. Kincaid shook his head at Laine's put upon look of despair.

"She slaughtered him. Mud everywhere! Neither of them were clean, but he was near drowned in the mud, and she was proud of thrashing his gangling hide. I was too, but because my only girl took to heart the fighting her brothers taught her." Owen laughed, and walloped Laine's back companionably. "Me best squire plans to stay here in Kenzie's service. Him and Tannis were married when we arrived back at the keep. She'll be staying on as a maid." Owen said, a little heavy handed. Kincaid turned to glower at Laine, but was surprised by the pleading look on the other mans face.

"Well…" Domhnull hedged slowly.

"It's fine Da. They can stay. I'll need someone Kenzie can trust, if we ever go into battle." Kincaid said, he wondered if he would pay for this later. He groaned when Laine hugged him 'round the waist happily.

"Thank you! My mum wouldn't stop going on about grandchildren when I got married!" Laine near wailed as Kincaid tried to pry him off.

"Speaking of. Has Kenzie been eating unusual things like that porridge, for very long?" Owen asked cryptically, gaining odd looks from the other men.

"A couple days, maybe a week or two." Kincaid admitted. "I thought she was still making up for not eating good food on our way here."

"Yer far from the truth boy. Have a mid wife sent for. My wife ate the strangest things when she was with child. All five of them. I lost weight whenever she was carrying. Couldn't even look at her plate some nights. Kenzie is probably pregnant now." Owen said, in a rare moment of absolute seriousness, broken only by the sound of Laine gagging theatrically, and getting looks.

"What? I just found out my foster sister is probably pregnant. How she got that way makes me sick to think about." Laine said, and shuddered.

"Her real brothers won't react like that. Just this jester." Owen said, with a sigh.

That evening, Kenzie looked up from her book, to see Kincaid staring at her, again. All the men had looked at her strangely since early that afternoon.

"Is something wrong, Kincaid?" Kenzie finally asked, a little creeped out by the constant staring. Kincaid jerked in surprise.

"No, nothing's wrong. Would you see a midwife in the morning?" Kincaid asked haltingly. Kenzie looked at him sharply.

"Why would I see a midwife?" Kenzie asked blankly.

"Your father said that your mother ate odd things when she was…carrying." Kincaid said nervously, Kenzie just looked at him blankly. "You know, with child?" Kincaid added, trying to avoid the word 'pregnant'. Kenzie stared at him for a moment, then looked down at her stomach.

"You think…I could be pregnant?" Kenzie asked quietly. "I'll see a midwife in the morning. I'll ask your mother to send for one." she said settling down in the bed, Kincaid lay down beside her, trying not to jostle her. She finally got frustrated enough to kick him in the shin.

"I'm not made of glass, I won't break if you want to touch me." Kenzie snapped at Kincaid, he chuckled sheepishly, and pulled her into a hug. Lovemaking was out of the question, it seemed.

Lady MacKenzie was furious, Idelle had refused to let her see Kenzie all morning and was now in there herself, listening to her daughter cry. Why Kenzie was crying, Lady MacKenzie couldn't figure out, she assumed there was an oatmeal shortage, or all the clan's apples had withered to dust overnight. Kincaid, she would never acknowledge him as her son in law, had been chased from the room, and had been pacing in the hall, until his father had dragged him off to eat and train. Her own husband and that vile servant boy, were also out training. Lady MacKenzie was happy that the boy would remain here. She knew of all her husbands mistresses and every bastard child. A couple had been claimed by the husbands, since they had been without children. One was even acknowledged to be a bastard of the Clan Lord, but remained happily with his mother and kept the smithy his father had left him. Laine was three months older than Kenzie, and Lady Macintosh resented what the boy represented. Her husbands infidelity. Laine had none of his father's looks, and all of his mother's peasantry. Her husband knew the boy was his get, so did the boy, but neither had told Kenzie.

Idelle came out of Kenzie's bed chamber and caught sight of Lady MacKenzie.

"Do you know where my son is?" Idelle asked, pleasantly.

"Off rolling in the mud and calling it training." Lady MacKenzie said stiffly, Idelle chuckled.

"Ah, so my husband is out there too, then?" Idelle said, with a grin, as she headed for the bailey courtyard. She covered her eyes at the sight of all the men, nearly nude, rolling in the muck. Weapons had been discarded haphazardly and training had devolved into a fist fight. "Enough!" Idelle roared, screaming didn't come easy to her. The twenty or so men, all froze, her husband and son somehow oozed out of the mix, followed by Laine and Owen, both looked abashed at their behaviour.

"This is a fine mess. You are out here rolling in the mud, while your wife is abed upstairs, waiting for you. She has news for you. And you had better be clean before you walk into that room." Idelle said, Kincaid broke into a grin, startlingly white against his mud covered face, and left the courtyard at a run. The other men looked at Idelle curiously.

"What sort of news?" Domhnull asked questioningly, Idelle smiled at him.

"Your son will tell you." Idelle said, sitting down on a hitching rail. "Go back to your game." Domhnull hesitated for a moment, then whipped around to look up at the wing where all the private bed chambers were. A shout of joy resounded through the courtyard. Domhnull took a quick dip in a trough to wash off the mud before following his wife indoors. The others followed suit. The troughs were there for just that purpose. Horses had their own troughs in the outer corrals.

Once inside, the men remained in the great hall as Idelle went upstairs, passing a disgruntled looking Lady MacKenzie, and nearly getting run down by Kincaid, who looked absolutely overjoyed. He grabbed his mother by the arms, but was too excited to form words.

"Go tell your father dear. He's waiting in the hall." Idelle said, Kincaid smiled brilliantly and ran off. "His father was exactly the same when we first found out."

"Found out what?" Lady MacKenzie asked, unenthused.

"That I was pregnant. Dom couldn't speak at all, just looked at me like I was a goddess. I wound up telling his father and the clan that we were expecting an heir." Idelle said with a shake of her head at the memory of Domhnull in a dead faint, when she had gotten out of bed after the midwife had given her verdict. Idelle went into Kenzie's room, she wasn't followed by Lady MacKenzie.

Down in the great hall, whoops could be heard, as well as a call for mead and ale. Celebrating was to be done. Lady MacKenzie had retired to her bed early, to avoid the celebrations. She did not approve at all, a child meant the marriage could not be annulled, not that her silly daughter would agree anyway, and Lady Macintosh wouldn't leave them alone for more than an hour. Lady MacKenzie hurled a pitcher of water at the wall in a fit of rage. The maids, having come to help her get into bed, could only stare in shock as the Lowland woman threw a fit that Lady Macintosh would be proud of.

"I have to stop this. A letter to Luthais, and something to keep the edge off until I think of a solution to the barbaric monstrosity in my child." Lady MacKenzie muttered madly, the maids pretended they hadn't heard. "Of course! The pennyroyal. They'll have no one to blame but the girl or Lady Macintosh." Lady MacKenzie said triumphantly. Then sat down to begin a letter to Luthais MacDonnell. She sent her letter off with a messenger, who noticed whom it was addressed to and made sure it was misdirected.

A few days later, after everyone had celebrated the news of a new Macintosh heir, Lady Idelle noticed her hot house had been forcibly entered. She checked her plants, forgoing the poisonous ones, as she knew the head cook would come in whenever she needed an herb. If the door was damaged, then the key may have been lost. Idelle didn't often jump to conclusions, so this wasn't investigated. No one on staff knew anything about the hot house being tampered with. No one except a pair of maids, who thought it was an entirely different matter.

"Do I look any different yet, Kincaid?" Kenzie asked, looking at herself in the long mirror she had demanded a day after finding out she was pregnant.

"No, not to me. You'll always be beautiful. And the sooner you start showing, the more I can lord it over Laine, that I'm a better husband." Kincaid said with a smirk, making Kenzie laugh. "I can't wait to prove that you're carrying my child." he added proudly, coming up behind Kenzie and smoothing her nightdress to her stomach, looking for proof. Kenzie kissed him, his arrogance had taken an unusual turn, he had begun boasting to everyone he knew, about becoming a father so quickly. They climbed into bed, still talking and laughing. Kincaid had quickly given up on treating Kenzie like glass, hi libido demanded satisfaction, and being wed to a woman who wanted him, fed that need. Kenzie rolled over to take a sip of the drink Idelle said she should have, according to her mother, who had delivered it herself. She found the taste delicious and drank most of cupful quickly, before Kincaid snatched the cup and finished off the rest. They laughed together and eventually settled down to sleep.

Kincaid woke to excruciating pains in his abdomen, he made it to the privy just in time to lose the contents of his stomach. He sat in the closed in room for a few moments, expecting to vomit again, he didn't, so he went back to bed and lit a candle, if he was ill again, he'd like to see where he was going. He was just about to settle down when Kenzie began to convulse next to him. Kincaid threw back the blankets and was horrified to see a growing red stain. Kenzie was not waking up.

"Kenzie!? Wake up! Kenzie?!" Kincaid shouted, near hysteric, Kenzie didn't respond, he threw caution to the wind and ran to his parents chambers to get his mother. Lady Idelle and Domhnull both went to Kenzie's aid. Domhnull had to drag Kincaid out of the room and took him with him to the healer's cottage. They came back as quickly as the horses could gallop. Kincaid ignored the gasps of shock and the healer, as he went o Kenzie's side. Men weren't allowed to be in the room during a birth, or a miscarriage as this would turn out to be.

A pall was cast over Castle Moigha that morning, once dawn came. Against the wishes of the sun, people went about as if in a dense fog, all those that had rejoiced at Kincaid's side, were now quiet and respectful of his loss. No matter the bright sunshine outside, drapes were pulled, until Idelle ordered them open. Sunlight and fresh air was healthy and good for a young woman. She had to keep the servants from dressing in drab and mourning the loss. Idelle had to explain to them that while it was a great loss, Kenzie was young and so was Kincaid. They would undoubtedly have more chances at having children. Work was done and life went on, it had to, in a place where life was hard enough, taking time out to mourn was done only for leaders and loved ones. Time was precious now, as winter was coming.

Kenzie lay in her bed, ignoring everything, as she went through depression. The only one who could get her to eat was Idelle, and often, she'd force the food down Kenzie's throat. She couldn't bear to look at Kincaid, feeling as though she had let him down. In the short time they had known about the baby, he had been boastful during the day, but when they settled down together in bed, he'd talk more to her stomach than to her. It had been endearing, when he had brought all sorts of his old toys out from storage and told her as many stories as he could remember. Her mother had only visited her once, without Idelle to watch.

"He may just set you aside dear. No man wants a barren woman, or worse, one who gets pregnant and then miscarries repeatedly." Lady MacKenzie had said unsympathetically towards her daughter. "Don't worry. You will come home with your father and I. We'll see to your dowry. Luthais needs no heirs, he has plenty in reserve. Your marriage to him will be more advantageous anyway. These barbaric Highlanders are little more than animals anyway. They'd probably eat the baby as soon as look at it, if it didn't try to eat you the moment it was born. As soon as you are well enough, you'll come home." Lady MacKenzie said, failing to be reassuring or soothing to her daughter, who looked at her in shock and resentment. Kenzie had burst into tears, and her mother had left, believing she had her child back.

Kincaid had gotten himself drunk, and took Laine along for the ride. Kincaid had avoided Kenzie and his own bed for days. He believed it was because he had been ill and had passed that illness along to Kenzie, and that was what had caused the miscarriage. He had confessed all of this to his father and was distraught to hear that it could be possible. Kincaid respected his father, he had never lied to him and wouldn't even now. Domhnull had said that some things just weren't meant to be.

Idelle however didn't believe that Kincaid has passed an illness to Kenzie. Nothing of the sort would cause such a reaction in a healthy young woman. She began to grill him about the day and night leading up to the tragedy. The only thing they had in common, was the cup they had both drank from. Kincaid could have given a stomach virus to Kenzie, had he drank first from the cup, not after. In their private chambers, nearly a week after the incident, Idelle speculated that only extreme illness and weakness on Kenzie's part would have caused such an appalling amount of blood loss and the miscarry. Idelle had suddenly gone rigid in realization. Domhnull looked at her, he had been going over petitions, something Idelle hated to have in their bed chamber.

"What's the matter dear? You look pole axed." Domhnull observed, trying to find some humour in the situation.

"Kenzie didn't miscarry. She aborted the pregnancy, and not willingly." Idelle said, quietly. "Three days before all this happened, my hot house was broken into. Two maids said Lady MacKenzie was behaving like a mad woman in her private room, she smashed the pitcher that had belonged to your mother. They overheard her muttering about MacDonnell, and pennyroyal. What use could she have with pennyroyal?" Idelle asked in an icy voice, one that used to make Domhnull cringe when he heard it. That tone usually spelled disaster.

"You used to drink a tea of pennyroyal when we were travelling. And only after we became lovers." Domhnull said slowly. "You said you didn't want to get pregnant at an inconvenient time." He then came to the same conclusion Idelle had.

"Fetch Lord MacKenzie!" Idelle shouted to a page, who nodded and ran down the hall to the tents. Owen and his sons had retreated to the tents to keep out of the way while his daughter recovered. Domhnull dressed in an old kilt, as Idelle wrapped one around her in a concealing dress. They were down in the great hall, just as Owen and his four boys shuffled in, having been woken from sleep.

"What is the meaning of this? 'Tis the middle of th night and we've been training hard all this time." Owen asked bluntly, Idelle idly noted that Kenzie got her morning surliness from her father.

"What do you remember the night your daughter, your flesh and blood, was poisoned?" Domhnull demanded in a low voice, he may be prone to hysterics as a matter of principle, but his fury burned hot and low in the grate, once fanned, it was as hard to stop as a wild fire. Owen and his boys all looked shocked.

"My Kenzie, poisoned? Who did it? One of the lad's former lovers?!" Owen demanded, immediately furious.

"Da!" Cadell, Owen's oldest son snapped. "None of those women remain in the castle. Milady, you know who is was, and you surely must know that none of us would harm our sister. Da would remove his arm at th shoulder, before letting harm come to her."

"We have a suspect in mind. But we wish to remove you and your family from the list first." Idelle said, looking at Cadell thoughtfully. "Being a lord would be wasting your talents. You'd make a good emissary for the Scots, with that cool head of yours."

"Thank ye. But about Kenzie. What was she poisoned with?" Cadell asked.

"Pennyroyal. I grow some in my hot house. We use the oil to keep fleas from the hounds, the leaves make a tea. One that can prevent pregnancy, or end it completely. Someone gave your sister, and indirectly, my son, a dose of pennyroyal tea. My son was very ill because of this. He fears that it was his passing on an illness to Kenzie, that caused her to lose their child. This is nearly impossible." Idelle explained, to the sceptical looks of the four men.

"She's right. Kenzie is healthy. She has no illnesses. No symptoms and no history of suddenly bleeding half to death. Women's issues aside." Domhnull stated eyeing the other men, looking for a tell or a flicker. Kenzie's youngest brother looked confused.

"But who would poison Kenzie? She's th best." Young Owen asked, at seventeen, he was still caught between being a child and a man. "She's never deliberately hurt anyone. When she went missing from the caravan, me an me brothers an da went looking for her. We spent three days looking. Cadell found tracks from a couple o horses. And Bryce saw them leaving camp. He and Kenzie had been talking all the time since we left DunBroch. But Bryce only told us and da about what he saw, and he waited till we were home and away from mum, to tell." Young Owen said, he had a habit of rambling.

"Aye, he did. I put off going after Kenzie for as long as I could. Tristan helped by sayin he found wolf tracks near the camp. Me wife believed Kenzie to be dead. Then we got the letter from DunBroch. She pitched a fit. Screaming and raging about her plans being ruined." Owen said thoughtfully.

"Aye, mum's never done ought like that. She's always been composed." Cadell said, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Mum poisoned Kenzie, didn't she?" Tristan asked, startling everyone with his soft baritone. No one could say they had heard him speak, beyond his family. "She had the motive to do it. Kenzie wasn't ever going to marry the MacDonnell boy, mum didn't like being a grandmother when Cadell first announced his own bairn was expected three years ago. Less, when we were presented with a bastard child of Young Owen's get. Finding out Kenzie was carryin broke the dam in her mind. Mum has always been vain and jealous of Kenzie." by now, even his father and brothers were staring at Tristan.

"Why would yer mum be jealous of Kenzie?" Owen asked blankly.

"Kenzie is young an beautiful, da. And mum has never wanted children. Was obvious when she was carrying Kenzie and Young Owen. I didn't notice when she was carryin Bryce because I was only four at th time." Tristan continued softly. "I've noticed a lot of things 'bout you an mum for a long time now."

"But why would mum poison Kenzie? She's here in Macintosh lands and we'd be lucky to meet th children more'n twice before we died." Bryce broke in, making Tristan glare at his brother.

"Mum had plans, she couldn't marry Luthais, but Kenzie could marry either him or his son. Mum never liked being disobeyed, or even looked at by anyone of Scots blood. She's pure saxon, and Kenzie looks more saxon than her. Kenzie is everything mum wanted when she was young. Including, being married to a high Lord. Da cannae be a high lord. He's not a highlander and he can't lead more'n his own clan. Everything mum wanted was gone, when her da paid ours to marry her. Kenzie never obeyed mum, an went an married her Highland Lord, then got pregnant." Tristan explained. Owen looked outraged.

"Do ye all agree with Tristan?" Owen asked, all four boys nodded. "You're all accusing yer mother of near killing yer sister. As mean spirited as she is now, I don't really believe she could do that to her only daughter."

"Then let's ask her." Domhnull said frighteningly pleasant. "Bring her in." he ordered, two guards came in with Lady MacKenzie between them. She looked near hysteric, but walked on her own.

"Owen! They think I poisoned Kenzie. Why would I do that to my own daughter?" Lady MacKenzie shouted in a shrill voice.

"Who said anything about poison?" Idelle asked calmly. Lady MacKenzie went wide eyed and stilled. No one had spoken a word, and she had been behind a thick door and two guards, while her husband and sons spoke to Lord and Lady Macintosh.

"It's the only way Kenzie would have ever miscarried." Lady MacKenzie said, trying to recover her slip. "She's coming home with us. You and your son obviously can not take care of her." she added with a derisive sniff.

"She doesn't need to be taken care of. She's fully capable of standing on her own two feet." Idelle said, her temper rising. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what? I've done nothing wrong. It was probably one of your son's old paramours. Or that horrible boy, Laine, in a fit of jealousy." Lady MacKenzie said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Laine was down in the village with his wife Tannis. They are looking for a cottage to set up as their own." Domhnull pointed out, he was fearsome on the battle field, and it was easy to forget that he was devilishly intelligent. A flash of fear, went across Lady MacKenzie's face.

"You don't really believe that I could do anything like that to my own child?" Lady MacKenzie demanded

"Perhaps not one you wanted mum. Cadell and I are probably th only ones you wanted. Maybe Bryce as well. But not Kenzie or Young Owen." Tristan said. "If one thinks back and does some simple math. Cadell and I would have been conceived at two of th peace talks you and da attended with th MacDonnells. Each time nothing went right. Not a few months later, we were born. There were no more talks with the MacDonnells after I was born, but there was the Lowland meets that both clans attended. First Bryce and then Kenzie were born. Th only one of us who can claim without a doubt that da is truly his, is Young Owen. He's no more than four years younger than Kenzie, and he was conceived in th winter." Tristan said, making his mother glare at him. "Ye could be tryin to marry Kenzie to her own brother. That would make ye a monster, and give you all the reason ye needed to visit MacDonnell lands and commit adultery."

"So, we have motive, and means. Opportunity was when you were observed brewing tea in the kitchens, something a lady with your airs has never done. You told Kenzie that my wife had sent the drink to her, to build an alibi. You forgot a few things. My wife would have taken the drink to Kenzie herself, no matter what else needed her attention. My wife and the head cook aren't the only people with keys to the hot house. Our herbalist noticed the pennyroyal had been stripped of too many leaves for this time of season. The hounds are bathed every month. They were done a week before Kenzie lost the baby. And the maids we provided, reported your mad rants every time." Domhnull said, standing for effect. A page ran over and handed him a sheet of paper. "Oh, and our messengers are told to check any out going letters. We certainly don't need our walls put to siege, because we weren't careful about the snakes in the cellars. 'My Dearest Luthais; it has been too long since your last letter. I am remaining in Macintosh lands for the time being, so our reunion must wait. The girl has announced she is carrying the bastard of the young lord Macintosh. It is a simple thing to be rid of. A tea of pennyroyal that grows in the Lady Macintosh's hot house garden.' How is it a bastard if they're married?" Domhnull demanded hotly, he handed the letter to Idelle.

"It goes on to say… I'm not reading that out loud. But the proof is here. You plotted to kill your own grandchild, and marry her to her half brother. Where in all this do you believe you are the one wronged? What makes murder right in any case?" Idelle asked, walking down the three stairs to stand in front of Lady MacKenzie, who had gone white in rage and was shaking.

"She is my daughter! I will do as I wish with my children!" Lady MacKenzie shrieked, nearly mad.

"No you won't, as of nearly three months ago, she became my daughter. As of two hours ago, the King was notified of one of his subjects almost dying from a lowland assassin. That the person was her own mother is beside the point now. The King will be arriving in a fortnight. He takes things like this more seriously than war. As for your sons and husband, they have a chance to speak for you. If they wish. Cadell, Tristan, Bryce, and Young Owen, do you wish to speak for your mother? Your word may save her from her death." Idelle prompted, none of the boys spoke and as one, stepped back, withdrawing from the discussion. "Lord Owen MacKenzie, do you have anything to say?"

"No, she cut the bonds of family support herself. I knew, all these years, that my children were not my own. Except for Young Owen. I had hoped Kenzie was my mine at least. But now, Tristan is right. Thinking of the timing, proves a lot. I'll not speak for such a creature." Owen said sadly.

"Owen! I am your wife!" Lady MacKenzie shrieked shrilly at him.

"Ye haven't been me wife since we married. I wasn't faithful once. Ye've been passing yer lover's children off as mine. I didn't claim Laine as mine in the hopes of Kenzie being mine as well." Owen snapped back. "I'll be fixin that mistake as soon as possible."

"Take her to the dungeon. Make sure she doesn't see daylight till the King takes her for execution." Domhnull ordered, he'd be glad to be rid of the vile woman. Lady MacKenzie shrieked and screamed obscenities, until Idelle charged across the flag stone floor and put the sweetest left hook to her jaw. Lady MacKenzie slumped between her guards, unconscious. Domhnull looked as shocked as the other men in the room, then grinned broadly.

"How many times today have I told you I love you?" Domhnull asked slyly.

"Not as many times as you used to, dear. Of course, it could be due to our age, and our son finding it repulsive." Idelle said, checking her hand and wrist for damage. "Now, Lord MacKenzie, what are your plans, now that you have found to have had a snake in place of a wife."

"We'll be leaving soon as Kenzie is healthy again. I may not have sired her, but I raised her as me own. As I did all my children. They won't be punished for what their mother did." Owen said firmly, gaining grins from the boys. "I will expect to be notified once Kenzie is carrying again. If only to send toys for the little ones. Drums, I believe."

"Try it and die. Kincaid had a drum and it was pitched out a window after a week of non-stop banging." Domhnull said quickly and a little panicked. Idelle grinned, she'd given Kincaid the drum and told him to play it only when his father was near. This was done to dissuade Domhnull of the notion that only women raised the children.

"Who's going to tell Laine that he can't stay? Now that he's going to be a Lord's son." Young Owen asked, he got laughter. "What? He's a good older brother."

Kenzie lay in bed, too drained and depressed from her ordeal to get up, when Kincaid came into their room. She refused to look at him, but he knew now not to take her reaction to heart. His parents and her father had explained everything earlier that morning. After a fit of cursing and false oaths, Kincaid's temper had cooled and he had gone up to his room to speak to Kenzie. He looked at her, curled up under the quilt his mother had made when he had reached marrying age, and sighed. He climbed in next to Kenzie and pulled her close. She struggled to get away, but he was stronger than she was and kept hold until she burst into tears.

"Let me go. I'm going back to MacKenzie keep and staying there. I won't stay here and disappoint you again." Kenzie wailed weakly, a week of self imposed confinement taking it's toll on her energy.

"You didn't. Kenzie, there's something important you need to know." Kincaid began softly.

"This wasn't your fault or mine. Your mother gave you pennyroyal tea and I drank it too. I was very sick that night, before I noticed what it had done to you. Your mother plotted to make you lose the baby, and then to take you back so you could be made to marry the MacDonnell heir." Kincaid explained quietly, making Kenzie look at him.

"My mother did this? With pennyroyal? All to get me to marry someone else?" Kenzie demanded, anger made her get up out of bed. "Send for my maids. I want a bath, a hair brush and a meal, immediately. I have no reason to blame myself any longer, and every reason to kill my mother. Oh, Tristan has ever been wise. He saw this coming, he knew mother would do something so terrible. He warned me before you rescued me, that she would bring hell down around my ears if I disobeyed. I should have listened to him, why didn't I listen to him? He's always been the one to know." Kenzie ranted on as her new maids and Kincaid stared at her.

"Should I find a way to be jealous of Tristan?" Kincaid asked with a droll smirk, Kenzie turned around to give him a look of amused scorn. "Well, it turns out, your mother was also an adulterer. Perhaps only Young Owen and Bryce are your brothers by blood. Tristan told my parents as much, and more. Everything he had gathered through the years of watching and observing your parents." Kincaid said slowly, when Kenzie looked about to cry. Kincaid hugged her tightly.

"I still need a bath. Excuse me." Kenzie said, shocked into numbness. She walked slowly to the bathing room and closed the door. Kincaid cursed himself for being a blunt idiot.

He lay on their bed for a few minutes, then wandered into the bathing room to apologize to Kenzie. He stopped dead in the door way to stare at her as she stripped out of her night dress.

"Did the healer say anything about…us?" Kincaid asked slowly, Kenzie was still healthy and to his mind, beautiful and irresistible. Kenzie blushed, but narrowed her eyes in a glare. "What? We're married."

"I don't want to. Not until my mother is gone for good." Kenzie said darkly. "I don't want to risk anything." she added getting into the tub. Kincaid stripped and climbed into the large brass tub with her. She glared at him and splashed water at him. He splashed back, with a grin. They turned the bath into a full on water fight. After a few minutes of splashing back and forth, they finally settled down.

"Everything will turn out for the best. This is not your fault or mine. We will stand and be stronger for this little tragedy. I promise." Kincaid said, pulling Kenzie into his arms and hugging her to his chest. He helped Kenzie with her hair, and they stayed in the tub until a maid came in to deliver a new gown for Kenzie.

* * *

An update and a near murder mystery. Sorry about the lack of updating, my job has upped my weekly hours and I'm in training for a management position.


End file.
